Wishes
by NiNa. Bia
Summary: Edward era um infeliz médico, prestes a casar-se com Tanya, mulher que nunca amou. Tudo muda quando, na sua despedida de solteiro, dorme com uma mulher misteriosa que não mostra o seu rosto e lhe dá o melhor sentimento de toda sua vida. CAPÍTULO 8: ON
1. Prólogo

**A Saga Twilight e seus personagens da sua obra são de autoria de Stephenie Meyer e Summit Entertainment**

* * *

**Autora**: Bianca Alvarenga  
**Shipper**: Bella/Edward (entre outros da saga)  
**Gênero**: Romance, Universo totalmente alternativo.  
**Censura**: NC-18

**Capa:** h t t p : / / l h 6 . g g p h t . c o m / _ H r T 2 q o h 8 X W U / S 1 c W 2 t m Y E G I / A A A A A A A A A L E / l - z G n e z T M P Y / b a n n e r % 2 0 b i . j p g

* * *

**SINOPSE**

_Edward_ era um infeliz médico, prestes a casar-se com Tanya, mulher que nunca amou. Tudo muda quando, na sua despedida de solteiro, dorme com uma mulher misteriosa que não mostra o seu rosto, e lhe dá o melhor sentimento de toda sua vida. Edward vê-se decepcionado quando não encontra mais essa moça, e, sem notícias dela, meses depois encontra _Bella_, uma linda moça que alivia o vazio e a decepção da perda da sua passageira paixão, fascinando-o e mudando completamente sua vida.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

.  
Aquilo era realmente errado? Minha cabeça não conseguia me recriminar por aquele ato, deixando que eu fosse mais longe do que realmente podia. Afinal; éramos apenas um homem e uma mulher.

Um homem que vai se casar em doze horas e uma mulher que eu sequer sei o nome. Pro infernos minha razão! Eu não preciso dela agora.

Meus dedos passearam pelos botões da blusa preta dela, puxando-os num solavanco, arrancando da costura. É claro que eu nunca fiz sexo por vontade com Tanya, era apenas mais um ato do cotidiano que eu me obrigava a fazer. Mas céus! Essa garota na minha frente conseguia me enlouquecer com um olhar, o cheiro natural da pele dela ou o perfume de morangos dos cachos castanhos no meio dos meus dedos, no meu peito, nas minhas costas...

Eu a queria agora! Aqui! E não interessa quantos copos de whisky eu tomei, o tamanho da minha ressaca amanhã, o tamanho do meu arrependimento ou do remorso que sentirei; eu podia morrer feliz essa madrugada, não importava.

Minhas mãos correram para a máscara do rosto dela, procurando tirá-la para enxergar os olhos daquela mulher que eu estava levando pra cama, mas ela não permitiu. As mãos seguraram meus dedos no alto, fazendo-me franzir o cenho. Seja qual for o motivo, ela não poderia estar ali naquela noite, no meio dos lençóis e das minhas pernas e braços.

De uma coisa eu tenho certeza: eu nunca esquecerei o cheiro de morangos dos cabelos dela.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Edward POV**

Bati à porta duas vezes, ouvindo um 'Entre' de dentro do consultório. Levei minha mão à maçaneta e abri a porta, encontrando meu pai – Carlisle – sentado na cadeira giratória atrás da mesa, assinando milhares de prontuários médicos.

"Trouxe os exames que me pediu." Coloquei o envelope branco em cima da mesa, tirando uma caneta do meu jaleco, fazendo um 'tic' pra revelar sua ponta, assinando no pontilhado e fazendo algumas observações.

"Obrigado, Edward." Ele agradeceu, finalmente olhando pra mim. "Alice trouxe uns papéis seus pra cá, dizendo que 'Agora você passa mais tempo aqui na clínica do que em casa'." Fez uma linha de sorriso, abrindo uma das gavetas da mesa e jogando sobre a mesma o envelope marrom.

Encarei as letras da frente e vi que se tratava dos primeiros papéis para meu divórcio com Tanya, três, quatro, sei lá quantos meses após a cerimônia. Pareceu uma eternidade de muita tortura e tempo gasto, tanto pra mim quanto pra ela.

"Ainda vai demorar um pouco." Lamentei, abrindo o envelope e encarando as milhares letrinhas burocráticas impressas, me dando dor de cabeça. Joguei tudo de volta pro envelope e fui até um armário lateral, guardando com alguns outros exames que eu ainda tinha que avaliar.

"Foi melhor assim." Meu pai simplesmente disse, me deixando mais aliviado. Ele e minha mãe eram casados há trinta e dois anos, e mesmo assim apoiaram minha separação tão rápida. Minha família – mais que ninguém – sabia que tudo aquilo me fazia muito infeliz, e que eu jamais seria capaz de amar Tanya.

"Precisa de ajuda?" Ofereci-me pra ajudar, sentando na cadeira de outra mesa lateral, encarando a pilha enorme de papéis.

"Eu ficaria feliz se você ficasse pra me ajudar, tenho uma consulta a mais e preciso terminar de assinar esses prontuários e analisar alguns exames." Os papéis passavam habilmente pelas mãos de médico do meu pai, enquanto a caneta fazia um som compassado no papel. "Sua mãe pediu para que jantássemos em casa hoje"

"Agora não tenho nada marcado." Encarei os ponteiros do relógio no meu pulso esquerdo, lembrando que o expediente estava quase no fim. "Se não se importar, eu posso fazer os atendimentos."

"Por mim ótimo." Concordou, abrindo um sorriso pra mim. "A última paciente..." Largou os papéis, pegando a agenda no canto da mesa, passando os olhos. "Isabella Swan."

Levantei-me e peguei o prontuário da paciente, encarando a letra prática do meu pai e a bem desenhada letra da assinatura feminina dela. Caminhei até a recepção e chamei seu nome alto, esperando alguma manifestação.

'_Linda!_' Era tudo que eu conseguia pensar, ela levantou-se graciosamente, ajeitando a roupa por cima da barriga pouco saliente, pegando a bolsa colocada de lado, dividindo a poltrona com ela. Os cabelos castanhos cacheados caíram pelos ombros e os olhos castanhos voaram para meu rosto, encarando-me como se... já me conhecesse.

Eu esforcei meu olhar sobre ela, reconhecendo algo muito forte familiar, mas não conseguindo assimilar nada. Ela parecia estar congelada no lugar, assustada e branca feito fantasma, me deixando preocupado.

"Isabella Swan." Chamei novamente, estendendo a mão para a direção do corredor. Ela suspirou aliviada, andando em direção ao corredor, atrapalhando-se nos passos. Estendi minha mão a ela educadamente, sendo cumprimentado com um tímido 'Boa tarde', me dando uma estranha sensação de dèja vú.

"Eu sou filho do Dr. Carlisle Cullen, meu nome é Edward Cullen e eu espero não haver problemas em te atender hoje." Expliquei, começando a andar em direção à minha sala, conduzindo-a educadamente pelos corredores brancos da clínica.

"Carlisle não pode me atender?" Ela apertou a barra da blusa nervosamente, me deixando incomodado com suas atitudes. Será que ela pensava que eu não era médico?

"Agora ele está resolvendo algumas coisas, mas se não se sentir confortável em ser atendida por mim, posso te remarcar." Honestamente ofereci, usando meu bom-senso de médico, abrindo um sorriso.

"Não, está bem em passar com o senhor." Concordou finalmente, abrindo uma linha de sorriso tímido, me deixando descompassado. Foco, Edward, ela é sua paciente hoje.

Abri a porta do meu escritório e esperei que ela passasse, oferecendo a cadeira para que ela se sentar. Sentei-me em minha mesa, repassando os papéis do prontuário dela, vendo-a se mexer desconfortável na cadeira, me fazendo levantar os olhos para encará-la.

"Algum problema..." Passei os olhos pelo prontuário dela, vendo que ela não era casada. "Srta. Swan?"

"Não." Negou repetidamente, rindo nervosa. A mão passou pela barriga de gestante num ato gracioso, suspirando logo em seguida. "Desculpe, mas por favor... apenas Bella"

"Não é necessário esse nervosismo." Brinquei, levantando-me para pegar o aparelho de ultra-sonografia, indo até uma prateleira de medicamentos, tirando o frasco com líquido gelatinoso, luvas plásticas e papel. "Segui os passos do meu pai na medicina, posso afirmar que sou um bom médico."

"Não tenho dúvidas." Sorriu abertamente, me fazendo sorrir abobalhado enquanto colocava as luvas plásticas, fazendo um barulho regular da borracha contra meus dedos. Indiquei a maca para que ela se deitasse, apoiando o papel na barra da calça dela, expondo a charmosa redonda barriga.

"Já sabe o sexo?" Indaguei curioso, passando o líquido gelado e gelatinoso pela barriga pálida dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar com o choque de temperaturas e corar, sem jeito.

"Não." Negou, olhando ansiosa a tela do aparelho, os olhos brilhavam admirados. "Por um tempo, eu achei que seria melhor só saber no parto, mas a curiosidade me venceu." Comentou, rindo.

"Bom, vamos matar sua curiosidade agora." Ri de leve também, passando o aparelho pela parte baixa da barriga, fazendo a imagem preto e branca do bebê aparecer na tela, vendo-a se emocionar. Deslizei pela pele pálida, procurando uma posição que revelasse o sexo do bebê, sem muito sucesso. "Oh."

"O quê?" Os olhos arregalados castanhos preocupados me cobraram com urgência, aflita.

"A posição que ele está não me deixa ver o sexo..." Deslizei o aparelho mais algumas vezes, procurando. Bella suspirou profundamente aliviada e decepcionada ao mesmo tempo, fazendo-me sentir uma ponta de culpa por não fazê-la sorrir. "Mas está saudável, perfeito." Concluí com um sorriso, vendo-a sorrir também emocionada, aliviando minha parte de culpa.

"Isso é o mais importante." Uma lágrima quase teimou a descer pelo perfeito rosto antes que ela secasse rapidamente com o indicador, me dando uma absurda vontade de consolá-la em meus braços. Apertei meus olhos, aflito, tentando mudar o curso dos meus pensamentos. Edward! Ela é sua paciente, ouviu? Paciente!

Limpei o líquido da barriga dela com um bom pedaço de papel e desliguei os aparelhos, colocando-os no canto do consultório novamente. Tirei as luvas e estendi minha mão a ela, ajudando-a a descer da maca, entregando-lhe suas coisas.

"Obrigada." Agradeceu, cumprimentando-me com um aperto de mão. "Er..." Os dentes apertaram o lábio rosado inferior, despertando calor na minha pele, me fazendo ter de mudar o rumo dos pensamentos novamente. Ela era uma paciente, grávida, sabe-se lá se o namorado dela não está lá fora esperando? "Eu conheço uma cafeteria ótima aqui perto." Comentou, me fazendo franzir o cenho. "Gostaria de me acompanhar?"

Espalhei um sorriso abobalhado pelo rosto, fazendo-a corar e trocar o peso do corpo de um pé ao outro, nervosa. Concordei gentilmente, oferecendo a cadeira para ela se sentar novamente enquanto eu retirava meu jaleco e meus equipamentos médicos.

Tirei meu jaleco e guardei no armário, tendo uma ansiedade incomum correndo pelas minhas veias, me fazendo sentir tolo. Peguei minha carteira e encaixei no bolso da calça clara que vestia, pegando um casaco preto de uma das organizadas prateleiras do meu armário, virando finalmente para encarar Bella.

"Vamos?" Incentivei, abrindo a porta do consultório e esperando-a passar. Andamos pela recepção e eu pedi para a recepcionista avisar meu pai que sairia, mas que jantaria em casa de qualquer forma.

Era outono em São Francisco, não estava muito frio, mas a noite estava quase caindo, fazendo um vento frio balançar os cachos castanhos e arrepiar a pele branca de Bella. As mãos finas procuraram rapidamente o casaco de lã marrom, vestindo-o e fechando os botões.

"Já pensou em algum nome pro bebê?" Indaguei, colocando meus dedos gentilmente nas costas dela, olhando para os dois lados antes de atravessar a movimentada avenida.

"Ainda não." Admitiu, soltando um suspiro. "Quando descobrir o sexo pensarei em algo melhor. E além do mais, queria colocar algum nome de parentes."

"A avó ou avô paterno dele?" Perguntei com um tom de rancor na voz, quase irreconhecível.

"Na verdade, eu não espero nem que o pai dele esteja aqui." Ela riu sem muito humor, me deixando arrependido. "Eu fugi." Finalizou, encarando o asfalto da calçada.

"Fugiu?" Eu estava incrédulo. Por que raios ela fugiria? Ela era mãe do filho dele! Não havia motivo algum para fugir, tinha? "O que ele fez?" As veias do meu pulso saltaram involuntariamente e eu fiquei sério, a encarando.

"Não é muito importante agora, se não se importar..." Os lábios rosados se contraíram e eu compreendi, ficando calado. Abri a porta de vidro da cafeteria e esperei que ela passasse, caminhando até uma mesa do canto.

"Você mora sozinha?" Franzi as sobrancelhas, frustrado. Era meio estranho pensar uma mulher grávida morando sozinha, na verdade era frustrante.

"Sim." Confirmou forçando um sorriso. "Não está sendo difícil." Deu os ombros. "Eu não me importo muito em me virar sozinha, apenas sinto falta de companhia." Admitiu.

"Bom, eu posso ser uma boa companhia." Encostei meu cotovelo no dela sobre a mesa, abrindo um sorriso gentil.

"Eu sei que sim." Concordou, fazendo meu olhar iluminar. O braço dela encostou no meu novamente, dessa vez eu pude sentir o calor da pele por baixo do casaco, me causando uma descarga elétrica absurda, deixando-me vendo estrelas. "Mas e você? Não tem filhos?"

"Não." Neguei, ainda abobalhado. "Quero ser pai, claro."

"Não é casado?" Ela franziu a testa, encarando minha mão esquerda sem aliança – eu tirei assim que pedi o divórcio, já que não representava mais nada pra mim.

"Tecnicamente?" Apertei os ombros, sem jeito. "Estou pedindo o divórcio."

"O-oh." Soltou um longo suspiro, fazendo o ar doce e quente bater contra meu rosto. Mordeu o lábio inferior, mudando a direção do olhar para o azulejo negro do chão.

O atendente chegou e fizemos nossos respectivos pedidos, tendo um incômodo silêncio assim que esse saiu. Eu aproveitei para encarar seu rosto e desenhar suas características na minha memória. Os semi-cachos, os olhos emotivos castanhos, o fino nariz, as bochechas coradas, os lábios avermelhados convidativos...

"E você não está feliz?" Ela perguntou de súbito, voltando a me olhar.

"Bom, eu estaria mais infeliz se estivesse com ela, nunca senti nada por Tanya, apesar de termos ficado juntos por muito tempo." Admiti sinceramente, soltando um longo suspiro.

"Então você nunca amou ninguém?" Perguntou incrédula, me fazendo ficar descompassado.

"Como?" Pisquei repetidas vezes, vendo-a corar acentuadamente, colorindo as bochechas.

"Nunca sentiu nada por ninguém?" Repetiu, tomando um pouco de ar. "Antes de se casar?"

"Eu nunca fui de passar de mulher em mulher." Expliquei, vendo-a levantar uma sobrancelha. "No dia anterior ao meu casamento eu estive com uma mulher que me fez sentir algo diferente." Relembrei, amargurado.

"E então...?" Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, apertando os dedos sobre a mesa.

"E então no dia seguinte eu acordei, ela não estava lá, eu não sabia como encontrá-la." Apertei meus lábios numa fina linha. "Eu sequer sei seu nome."

Meu expresso chegou, assim como o chocolate quente dela também, cortando nossa conversa. Ela apertava os dedos nervosamente, me deixando intrigado e confuso.

Novamente o incômodo silêncio, e então eu resolvi me pronunciar. Queria saber muito dela, queria estar presente de alguma forma, poder saber mais sobre o que a impressionante mente dela escondia.

"Você ama o pai do seu filho?" Instiguei, levando a xícara clara à minha boca, bebendo um gole do café.

"Sim... não! Eu quero dizer..." Os olhos castanhos se inquietaram, confusos. "Eu conheci-o no colegial, confesso que o amei um dia." Os dedos apertaram-se contra a xícara escura do chocolate quente, levando a cerâmica aos lábios avermelhados. "Ele fez muita coisa errada, hoje não sinto nada por ele."

"Acho que compreendo." Franzi o cenho, incomodado. Bella não era o tipo de garota que merecia um namorado ruim, a ponto de precisar fugir dele. Eu só me perguntava o que ele fez a ela. Na verdade, eu nem queria imaginar pra não me sentir mais enraivecido.

"Não vamos demorar." Ela ditou, ajeitando-se na cadeira. "Você ainda tem que jantar em casa."

"Eu não me importaria se você fosse comigo." Convidei, abrindo um meio sorriso.

"Outro dia, Edward." Mordeu o lábio num ato corriqueiro, dando o último gole no chocolate quente.

"Vou interpretar isso como um convite." Ri levemente, vendo-a revirar os olhos e então inevitavelmente sorrir de um jeito gracioso, me deixando arrebatado.

"Um convite, então." Concordou, pegando a bolsa. "Quer me acompanhar até o táxi?"

"De forma alguma." Franzi o cenho e puxei minha carteira do bolso, aproveitando para me levantar. "Eu te levo em casa."

"Eu moro longe, muito longe." Ela deu ênfase no 'muito', prolongando a palavra, me fazendo rir. "E além do mais, eu não posso andar com estranhos." Brincou.

"Ouch!" Fingi ofendido, escorregando uma nota para o café, a deixando sobre a mesa. "Estranho, huh?"

"Não, não é verdade." Admitiu, começando a andar em direção à porta. "Eu não quero incomodar mais, está ficando tarde."

"Mais um motivo para eu te levar em casa." Abri a porta pra ela, começando a andar pela rua, orgulhoso por só tê-la ao meu lado.

"Oh céus! Você é impossível." Revirou os olhos castanhos, erguendo as mãos. Concordei com um aceno de cabeça, rindo mais.

Uma sirene longa preencheu as ruas e eu olhei em volta, vendo o pânico se formar. Meu coração disparou ferozmente e num reflexo envolvi Bella em meus braços, vendo-a entrar em pânico. O chão começou a movimentar-se embaixo dos nossos pés e eu logo entendi a situação, procurando algum lugar coberto seguro, apenas encontrando letreiros e coberturas de vidro, descartando minhas chances de abrigo.

Eu precisava tirar Bella de perigo, e rápido. Num impulso coloquei-a de costas para o chão, dobrei suas pernas e braços e coloquei-me sobre o corpo dela, apoiando meus joelhos em cada lado do quadril, sentindo minha barriga ser pressionada contra a barriga gestante dela, enquanto minhas mãos se apoiavam no cimento frio, ao lado dos ombros ela.

Encaixei meu rosto sobre o dela, fechando os olhos com força, esperando que nada de ruim acontecesse a ela. A proximidade do meu nariz com seu cabelo fez com que eu sentisse o cheiro de morangos que eu tanto me lembrava, dando sinais de que eu estava enlouquecendo; não era possível. Senti algo pesado contra minhas costas e meus braços falharam, quase traindo-me e jogando meu peso contra o de Bella.

Forcei meus músculos e me mantive firme, sentindo os gritos ficando cada vez mais longe e minha consciência me abandonando. Uma frase fixa rondava em meus ouvidos, me fazendo ficar cada vez mais lento; '_Então você nunca amou ninguém?'_

É claro que amei. Amei aquela mulher que eu sequer sei o nome e jamais vi a face, amei porque ela me fez sentir vivo. Se essa era a minha hora, eu tinha que ter a chance de um pedido, certo?

**Eu quero reencontrar a moça com quem eu dormi na véspera do meu casamento, a moça com que fez meu coração bater... de verdade.

* * *

**

**Fim do Cap 1 =D**

Entããão... Fiquei imensamente feliz pelas reviews, mesmo!(E já vou respondê-las hihi) Quanto à fanfic, eu estou escrevendo nela desde o começo do ano e ainda não terminei, mas ela tem nove capítulos no word até agora. É beem melosa mas a história é bem bonita, o Edward é muito especial nessa história e a Rosalie desempenha um papel essencial.

A fic será desenvolvida ora pelo ponto de vista do Edward - como esse capítulo 1 -, ora pelo ponto de vista da Bella. Eu esclarecerei ao começo de cada post, mas dá pra perceber.

Vocês verão xD haha.

A fic será postada semanalmente - espero - e os capítulos são grandinhos, por isso eu deverei terminar de postá-la em um tempo curto. Espero mesmo que vocês gostem, leiam e mandem reviews, porque essa é a fanfic de minha autoria que eu mais gosto! *-*

Enfim. O capítulo 2 será postado dia 23/12/10 porque irei viajar no natal e ano novo =) não deixem de acompanhar.

Vamos às reviiiews *-*

**Ana Krol: **Bem-vinda Anaa =D o próximo capítulo tá aqui, espero que tenha gostado. Beijos e boas festas =*

**Twibelo**: Que booom que adorou a fic *-* fico feliz com isso. Espero que goste desse capítulo curtiiinho e espere pelos próximos que prometem! Beijos e boas festas =*

**Liza02222:** Primeira que favoritou a fic =D HAHA. Obrigada pela review, tomara que goste do capítulo. Beijos e boas festas =*

**Sam Moscovitz: **Valeeeu por passar e mandar a review *-* que bom que gostou! Beijos e boas festas =*

**Natalocas: **Ô se promete! HAHA promete e MUITO! O primeiro capítulo já esclareceu um pouco o que se passou depois do casamento do Edward e mais coisas se esclarecerão. Obrigada pela review, beijos e boas festas pra vc =*

* * *

Boa semana pra vcs, gente! O natal tá chegando, hora de se empanturrar na ceia tá aí =D HAHA.

Beijos =*

_Nina_

* * *

**(Clicar nesse botãozinho aqui de reviews não dói, e ainda faz uma ficwritter feliz =D)**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

** Edward POV  
**

Calem-se! Calem-se! Infernos!

Eu sequer posso morrer em paz? Meu corpo doía como se eu tivesse sido amassado por um caminhão – o que na verdade, acho que foi um pedaço de um letreiro luminoso que caiu sobre mim – e eu como bom médico soube que provavelmente tinha algumas coisas quebradas.

Se eu passar por isso trabalharei mais no Pronto Socorro e deixarei a Clínica um pouco de lado, sério. Nada como sentir na pele como é ser paciente – ou _impaciente_ no meu caso -, e ver o quão irritante pode ser a voz de um médico quando tudo que você mais quer é descansar.

"Não creio que há fraturas na coluna, Edward é bem forte." Meu pai comentou e eu rolei os olhos cobertos pelas pálpebras.

"Ele vai acordar?" Uma voz doce exterminou todo traço de mau-humor que tinha em mim e eu me senti na obrigação de lutar contra os sedativos e abrir os olhos, encarando Bella ao meu lado. Meu coração acelerou – provado pelo eletrocardiograma – e eu a examinei dos pés à cabeça, preocupado.

"Você está bem?" Apertei meus dedos contra a mão dela – que já segurava a minha com força, preocupada – e franzi minha testa, vendo lágrimas formadas em seus olhos.

"É claro que estou, seu _babaca_." Ela resmungou algo assim entre os dentes, deixando que as lágrimas rolassem com mais facilidade. "Você não podia ter feito aquilo."

"Já te examinaram?" Corri os olhos para meu pai que sorriu, debochado. Qual era a graça? Eu estava preocupado, oras.

"Eu não sofri nenhum arranhão" Esforçou-se pra conter o sorriso e não conseguiu, fazendo apenas uma charmosa linha de lábios, fazendo o eletrocardiograma me trair novamente, mostrando minha fascinação por seu sorriso. "Já você foi atingido por um enorme 'M' luminoso do _Marriot¹_."

"Eu não gostava da hospedagem deles mesmo, agora então..." Dei meus ombros, vendo-a estreitar os olhos, agora me fazendo rir. Senti uma pressão contra meus pulmões e apertei meus lábios, soltando todo o ar pelo nariz para aliviar a pressão. "Ouch."

"Uma costela quebrada, filho." Carlisle sentenciou o óbvio e eu expressei uma linha de sorriso pra ele, vendo a porta da tomografia se aproximando e logo concluindo que teria que me distanciar de Bella por alguns instantes. Meus dedos se apertaram contra os finos dedos dela, passando o polegar pelas costas da mão, insatisfeito.

"Eu vou esperar por você aqui fora." Prometeu, fazendo meu ritmo cardíaco voltar ao normal no monitor da máquina. A maca que me levava pelos pálidos corredores parou e só então que percebi o tamanho da movimentação em minha volta, passando os olhos pelos enfermeiros e médicos me rodeando.

Sequer percebi quando os lábios rosados aproximaram-se da minha testa, beijando minha pele. Uma onda de êxtase percorreu meu corpo e eu respirei devagar, tentando fazer meu coração parar de martelar contra minhas costelas, me causando dor e constrangimento.

Os dedos quentes dela foram até minha bochecha e eu coloquei minha mão esquerda sobre a dela, fechando os olhos. A mão dela escorregou pela minha quando a maca voltou a ser puxada, me fazendo quase levantar e voltar pra Bella, abraçando-a.

Claro que eu faria, se estivesse em condições de _andar_.

Fui encaixado na câmara bege fechada, fazendo os segundos ali parecerem semanas. O leitor passava pelo meu corpo enquanto eu lembrava do caos em minha mente quando desmaiei e do meu pedido, fazendo meu coração retorcer-se.

Tenho sofrido nos últimos meses com a falta dela. Acordo todo dia com a esperança de ter aquela perfeita mulher ao meu lado, mas tudo que encontro são lençóis vazios. Então desejo encontrá-la casualmente, numa fila de banco ou mercado, na rua, para que então eu pudesse finalmente dizer a ela tudo que me fez sentir naquela noite maluca e nesses infinitos meses de espera e esperança.

Juro que tentei com outras mulheres, pensando que talvez fosse a falta de amor de Tanya, ou talvez a paixão do momento, mas céus! Cada vez que eu acordava ao lado de uma nova mulher eu tinha mais certeza que nenhuma delas me levaria nem perto do paraíso que aquela perfeita mulher da véspera do meu casamento me levou.

E por incrível que pareça, só de ter Bella ao meu lado, eu me sinto reconfortado da dor da perda de uma mulher que tive por apenas uma noite. Como se eu estivesse a ponto de desistir de encontrar aquela mulher e Bella veio para me dar novas esperanças.

Apesar disso eu não sentia mais tanta necessidade de procurá-la, como se já tivesse encontrado-a de alguma forma. E contraditoriamente ao que parece, Bella não era meu prêmio de consolação. Ela era minha garantia de estar certo por nunca desistir de procurar alguém que me fizesse feliz.

_E eu acho que já encontrei._

* * *

"Eu não acredito nisso." Resmunguei, cruzando meus braços. "Eu tenho vinte e oito anos pai, não preciso disso."

"Se tivesse quarenta não seria diferente." Ele riu sem muito humor e eu pude saber que ele estava ressentido. "Você precisa de cuidados."

"Mas mamãe?" Franzi as sobrancelhas, frustrado. "Pai! Você e ela iam viajar essa semana pra comemorar os trinta e três anos do casamento." Argumentei.

"Pode ficar pra depois." Ele ponderou, forçando um sorriso. Um momento de silêncio se fez no quarto, eu olhei pra Bella mordendo o próprio lábio rosado, desfazendo o nó em minhas sobrancelhas.

Desviei o olhar dela pra esconder minha fascinação absoluta pelas manias charmosas, encarando o piso frio branco do quarto.

"Eu vou." Ela anunciou repentinamente, fazendo os meus olhos e os de meu pai irem para sua figura, a deixando corada. "Eu cuido de Edward enquanto ele estiver precisando disso. Afinal, foi tudo culpa minha..."

Carlisle olhou pra mim e eu tenho certeza que ele pôde reparar o brilho em meus olhos e a alegria que aquela frase me trazia. Na verdade, a alegria que Bella me trazia.

"Você não precisa fazer isso, não foi culpa sua." Ponderei, desviando o olhar do rosto de Bella apenas pra ver meu pai saindo pela porta, nos deixando a sós. "Não quero que se sinta obrigada." Empenhei minha honestidade, mesmo relutante.

"Eu gosto da sua companhia." Ela sorriu, colorindo as bochechas com um vermelho gentil. "Além do mais, eu moro sozinha, lembra?" Abafou um riso. "A-a não s-ser que voc..ê não que-eira." Atrapalhou-se nas palavras, desviando o olhar.

"É claro que eu quero!" Concordei feito criança diante de um doce, sentindo minhas bochechas arderem. "Vai ser agradável ter sua companhia."

"Bom, eu posso buscar suas malas para meu apartamento, se não se importar." Começou a planejar ainda corada, me deixando completamente abobalhado.

"Na verdade, pensei que podíamos ficar no meu apartamento." Sugeri. Não seria muito cavalheiro da minha parte hospedar-me em sua casa, exigindo seus cuidados, gastos e preocupações.

"Eu pretendo ajudar com as despesas." Apertou os dedos uns contra os outros, desviando o olhar.

"Você trabalha, Bella?" Descarado indaguei. Senti minhas bochechas arderem, encabulado. Perto de Bella as palavras fluíam com facilidade, me deixando sem freios de vez em quando.

"Não." Negou. "Trabalhava em Forks, mas tive de largar." Lamentou, balançando os ombros. "Comecei a procurar aqui em São Francisco, mas ninguém quer uma mulher grávida que sequer completou a faculdade. Vivo do dinheiro que meu pai manda" Torceu o nariz, orgulhosa.

"Quando o bebê nascer você poderá voltar a trabalhar aqui em São Francisco." Disparei nervosamente, pensando na possibilidade de ter Bella longe de mim.

"Vamos ver..." Sorriu, acenando gentilmente com a cabeça.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Tudo bem, eu estava ficando completamente maluca.

Estava indo pra casa de um estranho, depois de três dias de termos nos conhecido, sem saber sequer as intenções dele.

Bom, eu não estava com medo.

Um, Edward não era um estranho. Dois, ele salvou minha vida. E três... eu tinha uma absurda necessidade de sua companhia, isso era impossível de negar.

Emmett, o irmão mais novo de Edward, abriu a porta do táxi com um enorme sorriso simpático e eu inevitavelmente sorri também, escorregando pra fora do carro com um pouco de dificuldade pela _saliência_ da minha barriga. Ok, eu estava um balão!

Ele me puxou pelo cotovelo com gentileza e eu me senti uma pequena vírgula perto daquele grandalhão. Após ter certeza que eu estava em pé e segura na calçada molhada pela fina chuva de outono, Emmett abriu o porta-malas do táxi, tirando minhas malas de lá e dando uma generosa nota ao taxista, apesar da minha relutância.

Girei meus calcanhares e encarei o enorme edifício espelhado em minha frente, ficando absolutamente maravilhada. Meu pequeno apartamento mofado parecia um porão perto desse enorme arranha-céu.

O irmão mais novo de Edward me encaminhou até a recepção gentilmente enquanto eu estava atenta demais aos detalhes em minha volta.

"Rose." Ele chamou com um sorriso abobalhado no rosto e meus olhos voaram para a figura loira à minha frente, de costas.

O-oh, problemas.

* * *

Gente, respondo todas as reviews no próximo capítulo, que será lá pro dia 5 de janeiro, quando eu voltar de viagem. Aliás, estou saindo pra viajar AGOOORA HAHA, vim correndo só pra postar.

Enfim; **FELIZ NATAL, AMADOS LEITORES *-* **Muita saúde, paz e alegria na casa de todo mundo =D

E hoje é dia de tirar a barriga da miséria na ceia de natal HOHOHOHO (6)'

Beijos =*

_Nina_

* * *

**(Clicar nesse botãozinho aqui de reviews não dói, e ainda faz uma ficwritter feliz =D)**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 **

**Bella POV  
**

Eu estanquei imediatamente, todo meu sangue desconcentrou da minha cabeça, me deixando zonza. Rosalie virou-se me encarando com o mesmo ar arrogante de sempre, analisando-me dos pés à cabeça, parando na minha barriga redonda e chamativa, me fazendo mexer desconfortável.

Olhei suplicante pra ela, implorando pra que não fizesse ou dissesse nada que me denunciasse. As sobrancelhas loiras arquearam-se e os olhos azuis desviaram para Emmett, mostrando finalmente paixão no frio olhar.

"Emm!" Exclamou, abraçando o pescoço do namorado, pendurando-se nele por causa da diferença de altura. Continuei rezando pra todos os santos e padroeiros de pessoas como eu, que vivem entre uma confusão e outra, pra que me salvassem da enrascada que eu estaria caso Rose dissesse algo. "Não vai me apresentar sua amiga?" Ela indagou e eu quase desfaleci, agradecendo-a milhares de vezes pelo olhar, sabendo que aquilo me custaria uma bela bronca quando Emmett não estivesse por perto.

"Oh, claro! Essa é a moça que eu lhe falei ontem, a que Edward salvou." O grandalhão se explicou, com o sorriso enorme na face. "O nome dela é Bella e ela vem morar com ele, já que Edward está entrevado numa cama" Rolou os olhos, rindo. "Bella, esta é a Rose, minha namorada."

"Bella, huh?" Rose estreitou os olhos e eu tratei de estender a mão pra ela, tentando tornar todo aquele teatro plausível. Ah, por favor! Rose era minha amiga de anos.

"O-oi." Engasguei, recebendo um aperto de mão forte - mais do que o necessário - da minha velha amiga.

"Bom..." Emmett coçou a nuca, pegando minhas malas do chão. "Eu vou subir com suas coisas, Bella, enquanto vocês se conhecem melhor." Ele anunciou e eu tive vontade de cavar um buraco no tapete de luxo da entrada pra fugir da loira furiosa em minha frente.

Nós duas encaramos Emmett entrar no elevador todo sorridente, acenando repetidamente pra mim e pra Rosalie, vendo-a sorrir em retribuição com o ar meloso de apaixonada. Assim que o som do '_Plim_' soou os olhos azuis me encararam com fúria e a mão dela voou para meu antebraço, me puxando pra uma sala ao lado do hall.

"Aaa-ai." Reclamei dos dedos travados no meu braço, atrapalhando-me com minhas pernas até ela parar e me encarar, absolutamente furiosa.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" A voz fina tomou um tom assustador enquanto eu estremecia, temendo o que viria pela frente. "Me dê um bom motivo pra eu não dizer o que eu sei."

"Rose, olha..." Respirei fundo pra argumentar. "Eu sei que é loucura, que eu estou numa encrenca enorme, mas eu te imploro pra não dizer nada!" Juntei minhas mãos, torcendo pra que ela tivesse compaixão com uma grávida.

"Agora é meio tarde demais, não?" Indagou-me o óbvio. É claro que era tarde demais, eu já estava grávida, _dãr_.

"Eu juro que quando essa loucura toda passar eu dou um sumiço completo." Juntei o indicador e o dedo do meio, fazendo um sinal de juramento, colocando-o de frente para Rose.

"De novo? Você acha que todos os problemas da sua vida são resolvidos assim? Simplesmente sumir!" Indignada ela desfez o sinal de 'juro' da minha mão, me deixando fracassada.

"Eu não podia me negar! Edward salvou minha vida." Argumentei sincera dessa vez, é claro que eu não podia deixá-lo na mão, não agora.

"E só?" Estreitou os olhos, fazendo-me empalidecer e engolir seco. Oh não! Rose não era nem um pouco burra, e bom, eu fui bem óbvia nesse quesito. O que importava agora é que ela tinha que me ajudar com... _isto._

"Só." Reafirmei, colocando uma boa quantidade de firmeza na voz.

"Você não pode negar que a coincidência dos fatos é surreal, não é Bella?" Ela me instigou e eu engoli mais seco ainda, tentando não ceder à pressão.

"É apenas uma coincidência." Reafirmei, começando a ficar insegura; dobrar Rosalie não era nada fácil, ela não desistia assim. "Você sabe o quanto esse assunto é doloroso, Rose, por favor." Pedi honestamente, sentindo meu coração ser esmagado entre duas paredes.

"Você não pode fugir pra sempre, Bella." Ela respirou fundo e eu soube que Rose comoveu-se, mas eu tinha certeza que não se comoveria o bastante pra desistir daquele assunto.

"Por enquanto finja que nós acabamos de nos conhecer." Olhei de canto de olhos Emmett nos procurando entre as pessoas que entravam no prédio, sabendo que aquele assunto tinha que se encerrar ali.

"Então me prometa que você contará a verdade." Cruzou os braços na altura do busto, levantando uma das sobrancelhas. Percebi que Emmett havia nos achado e estava a caminho.

"Rose!" Exclamei, desesperada.

"Prometa, Bella, agora! Ou eu vou dizer tudo que sei..." Ela me chantageou de modo baixo, me fazendo estreitar os olhos.

"Contarei! Eu prometo." Prometi, vendo Emmett chegar perigosamente perto. "Mas não agora e nem hoje; na hora certa." Coloquei uma condição, sabendo que Rose não teria coragem de me denunciar agora que eu já havia prometido.

"Hey." Emmett chamou, abraçando a cintura de Rosalie e depositando um beijo no topo da cabeça loira. "Edward está nos esperando, vamos subir?" Chamou e eu sorri, cheia de esperança.

Depois de uma tarde com os dois irmãos de Edward, Alice e Emmett, e seus respectivos namorados, Jasper e Rosalie, eu estava absolutamente exausta. Meus pés doíam absurdamente e eu sequer podia pensar em outra coisa além de uma confortável cama e um bom banho quente.

Mas para minha infinita infelicidade eu ainda tinha que me acomodar no apartamento de Edward. Ajudei-o a levantar-se devido à costela quebrada e ele pôs-se a andar pelo corredor, me puxando discretamente junto.

"Seu quarto é esse aqui." A pálida mão empurrou levemente a porta e eu me deparei com tudo que eu sonhava; uma enorme cama de casal confortável e aconchegante, com um cobertor que parecia absurdamente quentinho e convidativo.

Meus olhos com certeza brilharam e meus pés latejaram em resposta, pedindo um socorro. Passei um pé pelo outro nervosamente, tentando aliviar o desconforto.

"Se quiser amanhã te ajudo a desarrumar as malas, hoje já foi demais, você realmente precisa descansar." Ele recomendou com o ar de médico e eu inevitavelmente sorri, olhando-o por cima do queixo.

"Esqueci que estou morando com um médico." Ri divertidamente e me virei pra ele. "Porém quem requer cuidados aqui é você." Encostei o indicador no nariz dele, tratando-o como criança.

"Bella, por favor." Edward franziu a testa, frustrado com meu comportamento de coruja. "Você usou as palavras certas: agora você está morando aqui" Ele abriu um enorme sorriso, acelerando meu coração. "No lado esquerdo do _seu_ quarto tem um banheiro, tome banho enquanto eu preparo algo."

"Mas..." Quis questionar o fato dele se esforçar e ficar levantado.

"Vamos lá, Bella." Revirou os olhos, rindo. "Eu não estou incapaz e além do mais, eu faço um macarrão delicioso." Ele destacou tal fato e meu estômago de grávida roncou alto, me deixando desajeitada.

Relutantemente eu segui pro meu banho. Entrei pela porta do banheiro e me deparei com um luxo que eu talvez nunca tivesse visto na minha vida. Tudo impecavelmente limpo, tudo em mármore branco, bem iluminado e arrumado. Abri a torneira dourada da banheira e deixei que a água a enchesse enquanto tirava minhas vestes. Encarei minha pálida ressaltada barriga no espelho e sorri, pousando as duas mãos sobre ela.

'Vida maluca!' Pensei, rindo sem muito humor. Até um tempo atrás eu não tinha nada a perder, nem a arriscar, e por isso decidi por fugir e recomeçar aqui.

Mas o destino é forte e implacável.

Tudo havia mudado drasticamente de lugar, eu não podia mais fugir sem ligar pro que viria depois. Tudo agora envolvia outras pessoas, outros sentimentos e muitas conseqüências, as quais eu não sabia se podia agüentar. E mesmo que pudesse, uma vida estava a se formar dentro de mim; uma vida que teria curiosidade sobre seu passado e que eu não teria como explicar ou justificar a fuga de uma mãe egoísta.

Entrei pro banho enquanto minha mente divagava sobre esses pensamentos, me deixando mais chateada que o comum. Essa foi uma das poucas vezes da minha vida que eu não sabia o que fazer, sem considerar a opção _fugir _fervorosamente. Fugir da verdade?

* * *

**Edward POV**

Enquanto Bella tomava banho, eu resolvi por fazer o macarrão, tomando o cuidado de preparar também uma bela salada; eu estava morando com uma mulher grávida que precisava de um diversificado cardápio. Minha costela reclamava de vez em quando, mas eu estava lidando bem com a dor. Medicado, claro.

Cada instante que se passava, eu me sentia mais encantado por aquela mulher. Céus! Cada gesto, cada jeito, cada sorriso, tudo me atraía de uma forma inevitável, eu estava ficando vidrado, obcecado, louco. Não! Eu estava ficando apaixonado mais e mais por ela.

Segurei o cabo da panela com mais força, encarando o azulejo claro da cozinha, divagando. Apaixonado? Algum dia eu já estive tão apaixonado assim?

A resposta era óbvia: não. Nem de longe, nem em muito mais tempo, nem por mulher alguma. Exceto na minha despedida de solteiro, mas isso de alguma forma estava curado em meu coração. Bella havia preenchido o espaço da minha decepção, trazendo uma forma de conforto.

Tanto que, de vez em quando, eu me pegava pensando correndo atrás do filho que ela esperava, filho que eu chamaria de _meu_, filho que eu sempre quis. Eu alimentava mais e mais a idéia maluca de me apegar a um filho que não era do meu sangue, um filho que eu não sei se o pai procurará.

Um raio caiu sobre minha cabeça quando eu me dei conta que aquela criança tinha um pai. Pelo que Bella me contara até agora, ela fugiu porque seu namorado, agora ex, ficou furioso quando ela falou do bebê. Um completo imbecil.

Ouvi a porta do quarto se abrir e Bella sair de moletom e um short de malha. A barriga estava cada dia mais saliente, e pra mim, cada dia mais charmosa. Sorri, inevitavelmente, fazendo um sinal para que ela se aproximasse. Bella arrastou os pés pelo chão e só então eu os encarei, reparando que estavam inchados. Um desconforto bateu forte contra minha cabeça quando eu reparei que ela estava incomodada com o inchaço dos pés, e por logo, sofrendo.

"Bella, os seus pés estão inchados." Comentei o óbvio, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-a ali.

"Sim, mas logo passará." As lindas bochechas se coraram e eu torci as sobrancelhas, detestando a falsa solução dela.

"Deixe-me ver." Agachei-me, tomando os pés dela em minhas mãos, deslizando meus dedos entre sua sola e o peito do pé, tentando prover algum alívio.

Os dedos finos instantaneamente relaxaram e Bella fechou os olhos, esboçando um sorriso, me fazendo sorrir maroto. Massageei mais os pés, fazendo com que o sangue circulasse melhor, e um tempo depois puxei a cadeira ao lado, depositando com cuidado os pés dela no estofado.

"Vamos comer, sim?" Indaguei com um sorriso, vendo que ela ficara rubra com a massagem nos pés. Tirei as panelas do fogão e as depositei na mesa, abrindo as tampas. "Não é nada demais, prometo amanhã fazer algo melhor." Sorri, modesto.

"Edward, eu vim aqui para cuidar de você, e não o contrário." Ela fez um charmoso bico e mentalmente eu tive de admitir que estava abusando ao me locomover tanto assim.

"Hmm, ok." Concordei. "Amanhã ligo, peço que entreguem alguns filmes, ficamos por aqui, vemos os filmes, e daqui alguns dias tudo estará melhor." Encostei o indicador no nariz dela, imitando o gesto que ela fizera mais cedo, rindo logo em seguida.

"Ok, combinado." De inicio ela fez um bico emburrado e um brilho de dúvida passou por seus olhos, mas depois seus lábios a traíram num sorriso inevitável, fazendo com que meu sorriso bobo mantivesse em meu rosto.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Ajudei Edward a voltar para cama logo depois de jantarmos, sentei-me ao lado dele e vimos TV por um tempo. Ele segurou meus pés o tempo todo, deslizando os gentis dedos por eles, fazendo com que a dor latejante sumisse e logo, eu estivesse bem melhor. Logo também, o sono bateu forte em minha cabeça e eu me despedi de Edward, indo para o meu quarto, bem ao lado.

Entrei pela porta e procurei um vidrinho em minha mala, sentindo um latejar nas pernas assim que me agachei. Tomei as vitaminas receitadas por Carlisle para o bebê e finalmente escorreguei para a cama, entrando embaixo do edredom, me aconchegando com facilidade. Percebi que havia algumas almofadas aos pés da cama; obra de Edward. Apoiei meus calcanhares nas almofadas, aumentando meu conforto e melhorando de vez minha dor nos pés.

Edward era tão bom para mim, se preocupava com cada mínimo detalhe, fazia companhia o tempo todo, atentava-se à cada reação. Parei, olhando para o teto, e só então percebi o quanto estava encantada por aquele charmoso homem. Não era possível! Isso era realmente ruim...

Cobri minha cabeça com o edredom e finalmente dormi, mas sem poder escapar, sonhei com aqueles olhos verdes.

* * *

**Fim do Capítulo 3**

Heeeey guys! Como estão? Como passaram de fim de ano? Espero que bem...

Espero também que ninguém tenha abandonado a fic por causa do desleixo da autora aqui. Mas eu posso me explicar, sério!

Bom, primeiro eu viajei com minha família pra beeem longe da internet e do meu computador e quando voltei viajei novamente. Voltei há um tempinho, mas estava enlouquecida com provas de cursinho e blablabla. Não me esqueci da fic, e agora que tudo acabou cá estou eu.

Hoje é sexta, eu sei, e eu disse que postaria semanalmente. A minha intenção é postar a fic aos fins de semana, então essa semana terá dois capítulos; o de hoje e o de domingo. Depois voltaremos ao ritmo normal de um capítulo a cada domingo.

Esses primeiros capítulos são curtinhos e a história parece estar correeendo. Pois é, a fic não era pra ser muito grande e o fato de Edward e Bella estarem tão envolvidos tão rapidamente será explicado daqui alguns capítulos, portanto não achem o relacionamento deles precoce. HUMPF! HAHA

Todo esse mistério entre a Rose e a Bella será explicado logo menos , portanto não se desesperem com isso também.

Nesse capítulo nosso PERFEITO Ed mostrou estar começando a se envolver com a Bella e com o bebê e ele tá quase pirando por isso HAHA Fofo, né? *-* Bella está na parte mais legal da gravidez; quando a barriga cresce! E eu nem preciso dizer o quanto isso vai ser aproveitado pelos dois

Aproveitando que tenho um tempinho, vou responder as reviews \o/

**Sam Moscovitz: **O Edward é um fofo nessa minha fic, eu quero muito roubá-lo pra mim! HAHA A Tanya não será o MAIOOOR dos problemas aí, então fique traaanquila. Obrigada pela review, espero que continue acompanhando a fic =*

**Keylla**: Oi flooor! Que bom que gostou. A história é curtinha, mas é a preferida de minha autoria =) porque é muuito doce. Obrigada pela review =* espero te ver por aqui de novo!

**Pococoita**: Pois é! A Bella tem tanta sorte, que o encontro dela acabou em terremoto HAHA. E não se preocupe ainda sobre o Edward não ser pai da criança. Como eu disse, ele está se envolvendo de forma que logo se sentirá pai do filho da Bella *-* Demorei, mas o próximo capítulo tá aqui, espero que gooste. Obrigada pela review =*

**Vanessa Dark:** Suas perguntas surgirão na cabecinha de todo mundo, Vanessa XD e é justamente sobre isso que a fic vai se desenvolver. Essas perguntas serão siiim respondidas, mas nãão ainda HAHAUHAU [modo de autora má: ligado] XD Espero que goste da fic, beijinhos =*

**LihTwi **, **GabiBarbosa **e **Ana Krol: **Obrigada por acompanharem, flores! Espero que continuem a gostar da fic! Beeijos =*

Por enquanto é só pessoaaaal, mas domingo tem mais um capítulo! Bom fim de semana a todos e pra quem mora em São Paulo: aproveeeitem o feriado! Juízo, fellows!

Mil beijos =****

_Nina._

_

* * *

_**(Clicar nesse botãozinho aqui de reviews não dói, e ainda faz uma ficwritter feliz =D)**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Bella POV**

Na manhã seguinte, acordei e andei por toda casa, reparando que minha barriga de 4 meses e meio já estava saliente suficiente pra me atrapalhar com a minha própria noção de espaço.

Fiz um bico emburrado enquanto coçava um dos olhos, procurando Edward pela casa, que estava terrivelmente silenciosa. Andei até a sala, onde pude ter a vista da cidade pela cobertura; as nuvens cobriam o céu inteiro, formando uma paisagem exageradamente cinza, deixando tudo mais triste. Fiz outra careta e caminhei até o único lugar onde eu não havia procurado; o quarto de Edward.

Bati duas vezes, e sem resposta, resolvi entrar. Encontrei-o parado na cama, deitado de forma regular, pálido. Por um instante, senti meu bebê se remexer com fúria e então parar, como se tivesse sentido um baque.

"Edward." Resfoleguei, levando uma das mãos à barriga. "Edward!" Repeti mais alto, com a voz trêmula, caminhando até a cama.

"Bella." Ele finalmente respondeu, sem se mexer.

"O que há com você? Está suando frio!" Notei de primeira, passando as mãos pela camisa suada dele. "Edward, fale comigo! Olhe para mim!" Implorei, sentindo meus olhos se umedecerem.

"Está tudo bem, Bella, a dor está só me derrubando um pouco." Ele admitiu, torcendo as sobrancelhas. "Se acalme, não fique nervosa assim." As geladas mãos alcançaram a minha, fazendo meu coração bater mais forte.

"Não!" Neguei, apertando as mãos dele. "Você precisa ir para o hospital!" Quase ordenei, tirando a camisa molhada dele com cuidado.

"Bella, por favor, se acalme." Ele finalmente abriu os olhos, me encarando. "Por mim, por ele." A gelada mão alcançou minha barriga me fazendo lembrar de outro fato.

"Droga!" Exclamei, encarando minha própria barriga. "Ele parou de se mexer." Sussurrei, caminhando até o armário de Edward, pegando outra camisa.

"O quê?" Ele quase gritou, arregalando os olhos. "Bella! Você está se sentindo bem?" Ele sentou-se com rapidez na cama, soltando um abafado gemido de dor.

"Sim, sim! É apenas pelo susto, ele está bem." Garanti sem ter tanta certeza, caminhando até Edward. "Devagar, vamos até a garagem." Vesti a camisa recém apanhada no armário e apoiei-o no meu ombro, sentindo que ele estava vacilante em soltar seu peso sob mim, mas ao mesmo tempo, sem conseguir se manter em pé.

"Eu não estou em condições de dirigir." Admitiu, torcendo as sobrancelhas.

"Mas você não dirigirá, eu irei." Avisei, pegando as chaves do Volvo prata de Edward, continuando a caminhar até a porta. De repente os pés dele travaram e eu quase caí junto a ele, por causa do baque.

"De jeito nenhum!" Negou com a maior firmeza que tinha no momento. "Eu não posso deixar que você dirija, Bella, é um risco muito grande..."

"Edward." Chamei, segurando o rosto dele, dando um passo até encostar minha testa na dele. "Confia em mim?" Indaguei.

"Confio." Ele disse, segurando meus pulsos.

"Então sabe que eu não vou pôr nem a minha, nem a sua, nem a vida do meu filho em risco, não sabe?" Indaguei, sentindo meus olhos umedecerem mais, deixando uma lágrima escorrer pela minha bochecha.

"Por favor, Bella, não faça nada imprudente." Ele pediu, vencido.

"Te juro." Falei sinceramente, voltando a andar até o elevador. "Ok, numa escala de 1 a 10, como está sua dor?"

"Uhm, acho que em 9,5." Soltou um abafado grito de dor, assim quando o elevador começou a andar, devido à costela fraturada.

"Vai passar, vai passar." Eu repetia pra ele, mas muito mais pra mim mesma, tentando aliviar aquele medo que me assolava só ao pensar que Edward estava sofrendo.

Ele levou uma das mãos à minha barriga, deslizando por ela enquanto o elevador descia e o que parecia um exame, tornou-se um carinho confortador.

"Por favor, não assuste a mim e à sua mãe." Pediu, abaixando-se um pouco mais, encostando o rosto em minha barriga. "Vamos lá, por favor." Ele implorou, deslizando o rosto e a mão direita pelo tecido do meu moletom.

Lágrimas formaram-se em meus olhos e eu chorei, sentindo o bebê se mexer impaciente dentro de mim, fazendo Edward rir entusiasmado, levantando o rosto e olhando pra mim. Seus olhos estavam levemente umedecidos e eu ri também, encostando meu rosto no peito dele, tomando o cuidado com sua costela.

Ficamos assim por instantes até o elevador chegar ao subsolo, onde fomos até o carro. Abri a porta do passageiro, inclinei o banco e deitei Edward lá. Entrei no lado do motorista, passei o cinto de segurança e saí pela garagem.

"Devagar, Bella, devagar." Edward pediu, num tom autoritário e eu fiz uma careta, o ignorando. "Bella." A voz ficou mais severa e meu pé foi instantaneamente para o freio, desacelerando.

"Seu pai está viajando, Edward, o que faremos¿" Indaguei nervosa, enquanto desviava de alguns carros no trânsito.

"Hoje é quarta." Concluiu, pensando por um instante. "O Dr. Hoffman está de plantão, ele me atenderá."

Passando pelo trânsito não muito congestionado daquela manhã, chegamos ao hospital onde Edward trabalhava sem muita demora. Parei muito mal o carro dele, mas sequer me preocupei; soltei o cinto e desci com pressa.

"Devagar, Bella!" Ele gritou mais uma vez, aflito por me ver apressada, quase correndo, até a recepção, de onde saíram enfermeiros que trouxeram uma maca para levar Edward.

* * *

**Edward POV  
**

Todo tempo ela segurava minha mão com firmeza, me dando um pouco de tranqüilidade. Meu coração batia com tanta força, que me feria mais, causando uma dor pior do que a que eu sentia. Por outro lado, eu estava impaciente por não fazer nada, estava com medo de toda aflição da Bella fazer mal ao bebê, a ela também.

Passei pelo raio-x mais uma vez e nada foi constatado, só um leve deslocamento da costela, que estava lutando pra se reconstruir. Após algumas horas tomando analgésico e anti-inflamatórios, eu senti muito sono; aquela noite havia sido enlouquecedora, não dormi sequer nenhum segundo por causa da dor.

O sono me venceu, mas mesmo assim eu ainda sentia a presença da Bella no quarto, ora afagando meus cabelos, ora acariciando meus braços com os finos dedos.

Um tempo ouvi o médico entrar no quarto para examiná-la, ouvir os batimentos do bebê, os dela, medir sua pressão, temperatura, etc. Mesmo ressonando, eu policiei o médico, verificando se ele não havia esquecido de perguntar ou avaliar algo; Hoffman estava lidando com meu bem mais precioso. Eu tinha sido abençoado por Bella surgir em minha vida e eu sabia que a dor em minhas costelas não seria nada perto de perdê-la agora.

* * *

**Bella POV  
**

Acordei após um tempo com uma avassaladora dor nas costas. Levantei-me devagar daquela cruel poltrona, equilibrando o peso da minha barriga nas minhas duas pernas, levando as duas mãos à curva das minhas costas. Comecei a andar pelo quarto, meus pés descalços deslizavam pelo azulejo frio, me dando calafrios. Meus olhos voaram até Edward, percebendo que ele estava dormindo tranquilamente, sorri satisfeita. Finalmente estava tudo bem.

Após algumas passadas reparei que ele abriu os olhos, ajustando a vista à claridade do abajur – única luz - no fundo do quarto coberto pela noite.

"Oh, desculpe por te acordar." Parei de andar e olhei-o, sorrindo. "Como se sente?"

"Bem melhor, com certeza." Ele suspirou profundamente e eu vacilei por um instante, pensando que aquele suspiro poderia ferir a costela machucada, mas não feriu.

Edward estendeu a mão em minha direção, convidando-me para ir até ele, e assim eu fiz em passos curtos, ainda sentindo as costas doerem.

"Você comeu? Dormiu um pouco?" Perguntou enquanto eu me sentava na ponta da enorme e confortável cama, puxando-me mais pra perto com o forte braço. Estremeci por um instante, a pele do braço dele alcançou a da minha perna, trocando o calor delicioso daquele contato.

"Sim, comi enquanto você dormia mais cedo, subi e dormi um pouco na poltrona." Contei, recostando-me com cuidado na cabeceira da cama, tentando não ocupar muito espaço. Isso era uma missão praticamente impossível com a minha enorme barriga em jogo.

"Precisamos ir para casa." Ele anunciou, olhando em volta. "Quando terei alta?"

"Amanhã cedo. Hoje você tem que ficar em observação." Remexi na cama, tentando ajeitar minha torta coluna.

"Bella, não dá pra você dormir numa poltrona." Edward concluiu algo que eu concordava, mas jamais admitiria; eu dormiria naquela poltrona o tempo que fosse necessário. "Venha cá." Ele chamou, dando-me mais espaço.

"Edward, eu não posso deitar-me aí." Torci as sobrancelhas, olhando-o.

"Desculpe, eu não quis, quer dizer..." Ele atrapalhou-se, coçando a nuca.

"Não!" Neguei rapidamente. "O problema não é deitar aí, exatamente, é que você precisa de espaço para dormir." Expliquei. Eu realmente não via problema em deitar-me ao lado de Edward, eu sabia que ele não faria e nem diria nada demais, só ficaria imóvel feito uma múmia, com medo de atrapalhar meu sono.

"Você não vai dormir aqui, eu vou pedir uma cama para você." Ele abriu um enorme sorriso que me convenceu, e então eu me deitei ao lado dele, ocupando o menor espaço que conseguia. Fiquei ali por instantes, ouvindo a regular respiração contra minha pele. Minha mão foi até a dele, pegando-a com cuidado, entrelaçando meus finos dedos entre os dedos da mão pálida. Apertei suavemente minha mão contra a dele, e então depois deslizei as pontas dos dedos contra a palma da mão de Edward, quando ele segurou minha mão e levou-a até seus lábios, beijando-a.

Encostei meu rosto contra o tronco dele, vendo-o pender a cabeça pra então beijar o topo dos meus cabelos, encostando as nossas mãos entrelaçadas no lado esquerdo do seu peito.

Ficamos calados naquele momento. Eu ouvia com perfeição os batimentos de Edward contra meus ouvidos, soando como uma sinfonia. Sorri abertamente e fechei os olhos, passando a ponta do meu nariz pelo tecido da camisa dele, fazendo-o rir.

"Obrigado." Edward disse, repentinamente, numa voz rouca.

"Pelo quê?" Levantei o rosto e o encarei, com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Por ter aparecido." Ele sorriu, encarando meus olhos profundamente, me fazendo corar violentamente.

Um baque de culpa bateu forte contra minha cabeça, me deixando tonta. Eu estava fazendo algo realmente errado, estava agindo por impulso, eu não podia me apaixonar por Edward, era burrice, era teimosia. E pior... era inevitável.

"Não foi minha culpa, não me agradeça." Ri sem muito humor, fazendo-o torcer as sobrancelhas.

"Hmm, já sei então." O rosto dele se iluminou num sorriso, como se tivesse desvendado uma charada. "Foi o _destino_"

"Destino?" Repeti, sem entender.

"Uma sucessão inevitável de acontecimentos." Explicou, sorrindo mais ainda.

"Então o destino é _inevitável_?" Perguntei, piscando algumas vezes.

"Sim." Edward concordou, maroto.

"Não se pode _fugir_ do destino?" Perguntei mais uma vez, sentindo um nó enorme se formar na minha garganta.

"Não." Negou, num gesto. "Você já alguma vez tentou fugir dele, Bella?" Indagou, confuso.

"Sim. Nada que tenha funcionado muito, nada efetivo." Concluí, encolhendo os ombros e soltando um longo suspiro.

"Nenhum de nós pode fugir do destino, é um fluxo que não se interrompe, destino é o que traçamos, o que nos é traçado, destino é algo que jamais entenderemos e jamais saberemos antes que aconteça." As palavras dele entravam em minha cabeça e ecoavam com força, me fazendo compreender cada vez mais e mais o motivo de tudo.

"Eu poderia ter morrido se você não estivesse lá no dia do terremoto." Considerei, afundando-me mais entre o colo de Edward.

"Eu estaria muito infeliz se não tivesse te conhecido naquele dia." Ele pendeu o corpo para meu lado, a fim de olhar meu rosto. "Eu quebraria todas as costelas, juro." Riu, me fazendo revirar os olhos.

"Maluco." Bufei, fazendo-o rir mais.

* * *

**Edward POV  
**

Finalmente o dia amanheceu e eu poderia voltar ao conforto da minha casa. Feliz, eu olhei para Bella deitada numa poltrona reclinável enorme, deitada de lado, embaixo de um grosso edredom. Fiz uma careta, insatisfeito. A poltrona foi o máximo que eu consegui, e mesmo diante da enorme fascinação de Bella por aquela cama improvisada, eu ficaria mais contente com uma cama à sua disposição. Aliás, eu trocaria de lugar com ela, se fosse possível.

Bella acordou e ficou conversando comigo por alguns minutos, até que Hoffman viesse me liberar. Fomos pra casa de carro, dessa vez eu dirigi, apesar dos infinitos questionamentos, das reclamações e dos charmosos bicos emburrados dela.

Chegamos em casa e ela logo me obrigou a deitar, condição aceita pelo fato de eu ter dirigido até aqui. Fiquei vendo o noticiário até que Bella preparasse o nosso café-da-manhã-barra-almoço, com frutas, pães, frios, sucos, etc etc etc...

Comemos juntos em cima da minha cama e então ela deitou-se no colchão, não exatamente ao meu lado, receosa pelo que aquilo poderia significar. É claro que eu não tomaria nenhuma liberdade com Bella, e além do mais, ficar só deitado ao lado dela já me trazia algum conforto.

Levei uma das mãos à mão dela, apenas colocando-a por cima. Ela virou e enlaçou os dedos à minha, fechando os olhos, esboçando um sorriso. Após alguns instantes, ela levou nossas mãos à parte baixa da barriga dela, fazendo com que uma onda passasse pelo meu corpo, trazendo uma ótima sensação. Senti uma leve pressão contra meus dedos, algo que me fez rir involuntariamente, soando meio abobalhado. Outra pressão e eu ri mais, olhando Bella, que sorria intensamente pra mim.

De alguma forma, eu estava conectado àquela criança, e por mais que eu tentasse ser sensato, eu já me via como pai dela. Eu me via presente na vida de Bella o tempo todo, em cada instante, em cada dia, na rotina dela, sempre a protegendo, sempre cuidando para que ela fosse feliz. E por mais decepcionante que fosse, eu tinha que pensar que existia uma possibilidade dela não me querer da mesma forma, o que até agora, ainda era uma grande incógnita pra mim.

Qual era o tamanho dessa má possibilidade?

* * *

**Fim do Capítulo 4**

* * *

Oi geente! Postando beeem rapidinho aqui pra cumprir minha promessa =) Esse cap é muuuuito fofo e mostra melhor a aproximação de Edward com a Bella e o bebê, né? Enfim, espero que gostem.

Agradecimento às reviews de **Camilla052**, **Ana Krol**, **Rafa123** e **Vanessa Dark**. Obrigada por acompanharem a fic, de coração

Mil beeijos, boa semana pra todos! Até o post de semana que vem =D

_Nina._

_

* * *

_**(Clicar nesse botãozinho aqui de reviews não dói, e ainda faz uma ficwritter feliz =D)**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Bella  
**

A campainha tocava incansavelmente, justo agora que eu consegui cair no sono. Lamentei, virando o rosto para encarar Edward, que estava acordando; assim como eu. Levantei-me, antes que ele ameaçasse a fazê-lo, e caminhei ensonada pelo corredor. Alguns dias se passaram e Edward já estava melhor, conseguindo até levantar. Cheguei à cozinha e abri a porta, dando de cara com o meu atual pior pesadelo; Rosalie. Estanquei, só percebendo que havia mais gente ali quando Emmett riu baixo, me fazendo desviar o olhar pra todos.

"Caramba, Bella, você está cada dia mais parecendo um balão." Emmett comentou, com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Muito gentil da sua parte, Emmett." Rolei os olhos, dando um discreto tapa no braço dele, que sequer fez cócegas.

"Oi Bella." A gentil voz de Alice me fez sorrir, e então ela me deu um doce abraço. "Você está cada dia mais bonita com esse barrigão!" Ela exclamou, alisando minha barriga. "Ficaria perfeita se abdicasse o moletom velho." Alice puxou o tecido da minha velha e confortável calça de moletom.

Ri, sem graça, e muito provavelmente corada. Chamei todos para entrar; Alice, Jasper, Emmet e Rosalie que ficou por último, me encarando assim que passou. Um frio subiu pela minha espinha e eu entrei também, sabendo que aquilo seria um terrível pesadelo.

Todos seguiram numa procissão até o quarto de Edward, pra ver como ele estava. Sentaram-se na enorme cama, especulando sobre tudo; a dor, o remédio, o hospital, o tratamento, tudo.

"Bella estava dormindo aqui com você?" Emmett perguntou, apontando o travesseiro amassado do outro lado da cama, onde antes eu dormia de fato.

Eu senti todo sangue do meu corpo ser concentrado nas minhas bochechas, Edward ficou sem reação, e Alice deu um tapa em Emmett mais efetivo do que o que eu dei, arrancando um gemido dele.

"Bom, sim. Mas só porque estava cuidando de mim, nada mais." Ele explicou com calma, enquanto Emmett ria baixo, recebendo mais alguns cutucões de Alice.

"Não seja inconveniente, Emmett." Rosalie o repreendeu, olhando pra mim então."Bella e Edward nunca tiveram nada, não é, Bella?"

Eu engoli seco, mas tentei agir o mais natural possível, ficando corada.

"Não, eu e Edward somos amigos." Deixei claro, encarando o chão.

"Ah não!" Alice exclamou, cruzando os braços. "Não acredito que vocês estão dando satisfações a esses dois imbecis. Apenas ignore-os, Bella, sério." Fez um bico, virando o rosto.

"Bem, vamos almoçar?" Indaguei, mudando de assunto. "Posso preparar algo para nós."

"Bella." Edward advertiu, fechando a cara.

"Relaxe, Edward, eu vou com ela e a ajudo." Rosalie sorriu pra ele e eu entrei em pânico.

Oh não! Ela vai me cobrar milhares de respostas, as quais eu realmente não tinha. Eu não sabia o que falar pra Rose, porque eu não sabia exatamente qual era a verdade; eu não podia dar uma explicação que eu mesma não obtinha. Assim que saímos do quarto, ela tomou o cuidado de fechar a porta, e eu temi mais ainda. Caminhamos em silêncio até a cozinha, onde ela parou e ficou me encarando.

"Emmett tem razão, você está cada dia mais... grávida." Ela concluiu, cruzando os braços.

"E ainda tenho quatro meses e meio pra ficar mais e mais grávida." Suspirei, abrindo a geladeira.

"Bella." Rose chamou e eu apenas parei de mexer nas prateleiras, ainda de costas. "Olhe para mim." Ela pediu, me fazendo girar os calcanhares para olhá-la. "Até quando?"

"Rose, eu não tenho respostas pras suas perguntas, sequer tenho resposta pras _minhas_!" Exclamei, fechando a geladeira.

"Ah, tem sim! Esse filho vai nascer com a cara de quem?" Ela me indagou com raiva, me fazendo dar um passo em recuo.

"Eu... eu não sei." Admiti, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Aquela frase me atingiu como um golpe de marreta contra meu corpo, me fazendo amolecer. Que tipo de pessoa era eu? Como eu podia ter chegado a esse ponto? Meus olhos começaram a umedecer, logo um silencioso choro me invadiu e eu senti vontade de abrir a porta e correr; fugir. Fugir pra algum lugar muito longe, onde ninguém me ache, onde eu não tenha que pensar em todas as coisas erradas que fiz nos últimos anos da minha vida, no que eu havia escondido, do que eu havia fugido, no que eu havia me transformado.

"Não chore." Ela ordenou, como uma mãe brava. "Não derrame uma lágrima sequer." Levantou o rosto, me olhando com autoridade. "Você sabe que agiu errado, que tomou caminhos errados e que jamais poderá mudar isso. Mas, acorde Bella!" Exclamou, caminhando até mim. "Não é tarde demais pra consertar a sua vida, comece a ser honesta com as pessoas à sua volta. Com o imbecil do Jacob - que nem mesmo merece -, mas pelo menos isso livra sua consciência, e pense bem, seja honesta principalmente com Edward; ele tem que saber."

Funguei uma vez e então me obriguei a parar de chorar, deixando apenas que uma última lágrima escorresse pela minha bochecha.

"Não estrague sua vida fugindo da sua felicidade." Os delicados dedos de Rose limparam a lágrima que escorreu. "Seu lugar é aqui, se não fosse o destino não teria te trazido pra cá." Levou as mãos aos meus ombros, me dando uma leve chacoalhada. "Me prometa que fará o certo dessa vez."

"Eu não sei como contar tudo isso, é tão impossível. Edward jamais perdoaria." Levei meus dedos até os cabelos, afundando-os entre as mechas.

"Conte com honestidade, ser _meio_-honesta não vai resolver nada, acredite. Edward entenderá porque ele gosta de você! De você e desse filho que você espera."

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir abertamente. Eu gostava de Edward também, muito! Encarei minha barriga, meu filho se mexeu, me fazendo rir baixo. Ele também gostava de Edward, talvez até o reconhecesse como pai. Balancei minha cabeça, tentando afastar aquela bobagem dos meus pensamentos, Edward era bom; mas não bom suficiente pra assumir um filho que não era seu. Aliás, eu estava morando aqui temporariamente, depois eu voltaria para meu pequeno apartamento no subúrbio. E apesar de ser realidade, essa idéia significava tudo que Rosalie havia condenado; fugir.

* * *

**Bella**

Jantamos todos juntos na sala de jantar, conversando. Alice e Jasper fariam uma festa para o noivado no próximo fim de semana, quando Carlilsle e Esme voltassem, no jardim da mansão Cullen. Animada, Alice pediu a minha ajuda e a de Rosalie para arrumar as coisas da festa e para a escolha de um vestido, o que me deixava aterrorizada. Eu não tinha nada que pudesse usar na festa, e mesmo se tivesse, não caberia em volta da minha enorme barriga.

Assim que começou a ficar tarde, eles se foram, com a promessa da Alice de vir me buscar na quarta-feira para o, apelidado por ela mesma, 'mutirão do noivado'.

No momento em que a porta de entrada se fechou e eles se foram, eu corri até meu quarto e abri o armário, rezando pra que eu tivesse pelo menos uma peça que fosse usável no noivado, revirando todas as prateleiras. Ouvi Edward se aproximar, me pegando no flagra.

"O que você está fazendo, Bella? Tentando se esconder no armário?" Riu, encostando-se na porta. Edward, não mencione a palavra _esconder _hoje, não hoje, que estou tão propensa e entrar em pânico e fugir.

"Não!" Exclamei, levantando tão rapidamente, que bati a cabeça na prateleira de cima. "Ouch! Não, estou apenas procurando uma roupa que está perdida." Alisei meu mais novo hematoma na cabeça, fazendo uma careta.

"Ouch!" Edward exclamou, aproximando-se de mim, colocando a mão sobre o meu galo. "Você está bem?"

"Uhum." Concordei, começando a rir. "Estou acostumada com meus próprios desastres." Lamentei, suspirando.

"Conseguiu achar o que procurava?" Indagou ele, olhando pra mim. Um sorriso divertido estampava seu rosto e eu acendi uma pontinha de raiva por isso.

"Bem, não." Neguei, afundando-me entre meus próprios ombros, derrotada.

"Hmm." Edward deu as costas, andando pelo meu quarto. "Então suponho que essa roupa tenha que ser achada em uma loja." Ele virou o rosto, com um sorriso esperto no rosto.

"Não é isso!" Neguei fervorosamente agora, arregalando os olhos.

"Bella, por favor, eu te conheço bem o suficiente pra saber que você está mentindo. E além do mais, seu nariz não cresceu, mas você ganhou um galo na cabeça por mentir." Riu de uma forma fascinante, me deixando abobalhada. "Quando Alice escolher o vestido, quero que você escolha um também, eu darei o dinheiro para ela."

"Não seja tolo, Edward, você acha mesmo que eu acharei algo que fique bom em mim?" Bufei, sentando-me sobre a cama. Aquele era um bom argumento, afinal de contas.

"Qualquer coisa que você vestisse ficaria bom, acredite, porém não se trata disso." Ele pensou por instantes, passando a mão no queixo. "Alice provavelmente irá até Nova York comprar tudo, inclusive encomendar o vestido de casamento, que acontecerá no final do mês que vem." Bom, meu argumento não foi bom suficiente diante dos de Edward. Ele me cortejava de uma forma tão doce, que eu já estava vencida mesmo antes de lutar.

Eu fiz uma expressão de desespero e ele riu mais ainda, divertindo-se com a minha surpresa.

"Isso significa que estou vencida?" Indaguei retoricamente, cruzando os braços e fazendo um biquinho.

"Sim, significa." Ele sentou-se ao meu lado, cutucando-me levemente com os dedos indicadores. "Vamos, Bella, sorria; vai ser divertido."

"Eu nunca fui a Nova York." Admiti, suspirando.

"É lindo." Edward tirou uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto e colocou atrás da orelha. "Apenas passe com o médico antes de viajar, só por segurança, por causa do bebê."

"Uhum." Concordei, sorrindo. Encarei os olhos verdes profundamente, sentindo a respiração dele contra meu rosto. Minhas mãos começaram a suar e tremer, mas nem por um segundo eu parei de encarar aqueles perfeitos olhos que pareciam agora tão mais próximos. E realmente estavam. O nariz dele roçou no meu e só então eu fechei os olhos, sentindo o hálito fresco dele misturando-se ao meu, e a pele da ponta do nariz dele fazer com que eu me arrepiasse por inteira.

Céus! O que ele ia fazer? As mãos alcançaram a minha nuca, entrelaçando os dedos entre meus cabelos com suavidade, a outra mão alcançou meu joelho, puxando-me mais pra perto. Meus trêmulos dedos deslizaram pela pele do rosto dele, acariciando com suavidade. A proximidade fazia com que eu sentisse o cheiro dele com intensidade, fazendo-me ficar cada vez mais amolecida.

Antes que os lábios dele encostassem nos meus, o telefone tocou, fazendo com que um 'Plim!' soasse em meus ouvidos, me trazendo para a realidade. A mão que acariciava o rosto dele caiu até o peito, afastando-o sutilmente, enquanto eu apertava meus olhos.

"O que você está fazendo?" Murmurei mais pra mim do que pra ele, afastando-me também.

"Desculpe-me." Edward sussurrou, juntando as sobrancelhas. Ele levantou-se, pisando em passos muito duros até a sala, soltando alguns xingamentos no caminho, até atender o telefone.

* * *

**Edward**

"Alô?" Atendi com a pior voz possível, pra assustar quem seja o infeliz que ligou naquela maldita hora inoportuna.

"Edward?" Uma melódica conhecida voz feminina soou e eu estanquei, quase virando uma estátua. "Está tudo bem? Liguei numa má hora?"

"Não, Tanya, não se preocupe." Tentei ser o mais educado possível, apesar de não ser simpático.

"Bem, liguei apenas para saber como você está, fiquei sabendo do seu acidente com o letreiro no dia do terremoto." Ela explicou, sem graça.

"Estou bem, obrigado, foi apenas uma costela que está quase curada." Continuei o mais formal possível, querendo acabar com aquilo rápido.

"Fico feliz que não tenha sido nada demais." Tanya riu levemente, fazendo uma enorme pausa, o que gerou um silêncio terrível. "Edward." Chamou, me fazendo prestar mais atenção. "Gostaria de conversar com você, quem sabe amanhã não posso passar aí no seu apartamento?"

"Não encare isso de uma forma errada, Tanya, mas estou morando com outra mulher." Admiti honestamente, sem dramas. Eu não tinha muito talento em firular para dar notícias impactantes. Afinal, eu era um médico.

"Oh." Ela ficou surpresa e calada por um instante. "Outra mulher?" Indagou, meio que horrorizada.

"Sim, outra mulher." Confirmei com firmeza.

"Uma _nova_... namorada?" Tanya indagou, cautelosa.

"Não, apenas uma amiga que está cuidando de mim enquanto meus pais viajam." Expliquei, sabendo que não era bem isso, mas melhor não gerar conflitos.

"Bem, você poderia ter ligado para mim, eu com certeza poderia ficar com você até Esme e Carlisle voltarem." Ela tentou ser simpática e eu rolei os olhos.

"Muito obrigado, Tanya, mas ela é uma ótima companhia." Frisei o _'ótima'_ com força.

"Oh sim." Concordou, meio decepcionada. "Bem, Edward, eu sei que os papéis da separação estão quase no fim, e... bem, essa conversa não deveria estar acontecendo pelo telefone." Respirou fundo, continuando. "Não estou certa sobre isso, sinto ainda falta sua, sei que concordei no começo e..." Parou, respirando fundo novamente. "Eu sei que isso é ridículo, mas Edward, eu te peço: não assine os papéis da separação, eu ainda te quero." Pediu, me fazendo estancar.

"Tanya, isto é realmente inesperado." Resfoleguei, trocando o telefone de orelha. "Eu realmente sinto muito, mas assinarei. Você sabe que as coisas não ficarão bem se ficarmos juntos, você sabe que não sou feliz ao seu lado." Admiti, fechando os olhos. Eu sabia exatamente que minha felicidade estava sentada na cama do quarto de hóspedes, ouvindo essa constrangedora conversa.

"Eu sei Edward, é que... eu mudei! Tudo pode ser diferente agora." Ela prometeu com uma voz animada, algo que me convenceria antes de eu conhecer Bella. Minha vida estava tão bagunçada, que eu realmente seria capaz de aceitar essa loucura.

"Eu desejo o melhor pra você, você sabe." Respirei fundo, procurando uma sutil forma de fazer isso. "Eu segui a minha vida, mudei todas as coisas, e posso afirmar que sou mais feliz. Você é uma maravilhosa mulher, tenho certeza que conseguirá seguir em frente também. Me desculpe, Tanya, eu desejo seu bem, mas não posso aceitar isso. Nós nos separaremos." Ditei por fim, ouvindo-a respirar fundo, se controlando.

"Desculpe por toda essa bobagem, eu realmente não..." Parou, respirando fundo mais uma vez. "Apenas esqueça. Assim que tiver mandado os papéis para o meu advogado, ligo novamente. Me desculpe Edward, e bom... espero que você se recupere rápido." Desejou honestamente e eu passei as mãos pelo rosto.

"Tudo bem, não se preocupe. Se precisar de mim, estarei aqui." Prontifiquei-me de boa vontade, me despedindo e desligando o telefone. Caminhei até o quarto, encontrando Bella encarando o teto, deitada. Não pude deixar de notar quão charmosa a barriga dela ficava nesse ângulo, me permitindo sorrir de lado.

"Sua mulher?" Indagou, sem olhar pra mim.

"Minha _ex_-mulher, sim." Corrigi, torcendo as sobrancelhas.

"Vamos, vou te ajudar a deitar-se." Ela se ofereceu, fria, ficando de pé.

Meus nervos ferveram à flor da pele e eu me irritei por aquela reação. O que raios eu havia dito de errado pra merecer o desprezo dela¿ Assim que Bella passou ao meu lado, eu travei os dedos contra o braço dela, sem fazer força.

"O que há de errado, Bella?" Perguntei, puxando-a pra me olhar. "Pelo menos me olhe." Pedi, sério.

"Não há nada de errado, Edward." Bella travou os lábios numa linha fina de descontentamento, deixando rígidos os músculos do braço. Ela continuou sem me olhar, fixando os olhos castanhos emotivos na parede em nossa frente.

"Eu te ofendi tentando te beijar?" Indaguei, encarando o rosto dela.

"Não." Negou, olhando finalmente pra mim. "Por favor, por favor, não complique as coisas." Ela pediu, levando uma das mãos ao rosto, respirando fundo.

"Está bem." Concordei, soltando o braço dela. Eu sentia que não conseguiria conversar com ela agora, Bella se fechou numa proteção de mil barreiras que eu não conseguiria quebrar. Não agora, pelo menos. Não _agora_, mas _algum dia_; assim eu esperava.

Bella levou-me até minha cama, ajeitando-me da melhor forma e saindo em silêncio. A porta foi fechada e um baque passou pelo meu corpo. Ela estava chateada com algo que eu havia dito, ou pior, ela estava chateada por eu tentar beijá-la. Fechei meus dedos contra a palma da minha mão, saltando as veias do meu braço. Com Bella na minha vida, eu até havia esquecido de como era passar por um problema, e seja qual for este que eu estou encarando agora, fui eu quem causei.

E eu vou passar por ele, não importa o que custe; eu não posso perder Bella.

* * *

**Bella**

Deitei, tentando acalmar meus ânimos. A conversa de Edward e Tanya pelo telefone me levou à flor da pele, e eu me lembrei de que ela existia, e que perante a lei, ele ainda é casado. Lembrei-me também de tantas coisas inconvenientes sobre meu passado e tudo aquilo que o casamento dele implicava, trazendo dor ao meu peito. Doía pensar em tudo isso, me trazia para uma parte ruim da minha vida, e por isso tudo eu estava agora chorando. Abracei-me ao travesseiro, soluçando.

Era ilusão pensar que havia tudo se acertado, era ilusão pensar que tudo estava consertado só pelo fato de eu ter encontrado Edward, eu havia me esquecido de tudo, até então. Seja o que for, Tanya ainda gosta dele, Tanya ainda pode não querer assinar o divórcio, e então minha vida com Edward será um inferno.

Céus! O que estou pensando? Não existe uma vida com Edward. E mesmo que essa ilusão bata forte com minha expectativa, ele havia deixado bem claro o que eu significava pra ele.

Meu instinto mandava que eu arrumasse minhas malas e saísse da casa dele durante a noite, evitando as despedidas, os dramas, e toda a tristeza que me assolaria. Edward me odiaria até o último dia da vida dele, ainda mais quando Rosalie contasse a verdade. Melhor que eu o faça agora, quanto menos tempo, será mais fácil pra ele desatar os laços que criamos; ele sofrerá menos.

Hesitei por um instante, lembrando-me de minha infância. Eu havia sofrido sérias consequências por Renée ter agido da mesma forma, mas nada daquilo parecia mudar o meu pensamento. Só trazia mais dor e mais dor, deixando-me certa de que ser feliz era uma etapa muito difícil a ser conquistada em minha vida. E além do mais, Renée fugiu de Charlie e eu sofri porque me lembrava de meu pai. Já meu filho, não terá nenhuma lembrança. Será uma nova vida...

Joguei minhas pernas pra fora da cama rapidamente, abrindo o armário. Tirei todas as roupas de dentro e joguei tudo em cima da cama, buscando minha mala no fundo das prateleiras. Tirei tudo que era meu do armário e joguei de qualquer jeito dentro da mala, procurando por algo mais dentro daquele silencioso e escuro quarto, passando a mão pelos meus cabelos.

Peça por peça na mala, levaria junto minhas lembranças, meus erros e meus fracassados sentimentos. Nem toda bagagem do mundo suportaria as coisas que passavam pela minha cabeça agora, me deixando cada vez mais nervosa, cada vez mais insana. Minha respiração estava tão alta, que estava ecoando pelas paredes, junto aos meus soluços. Minha cabeça ficou tão leve que eu quase fui ao chão, sentindo que tudo que eu havia comido voltaria.

Andei cambaleante até o banheiro, me apoiando na porta, fazendo-a bater contra a parede, causando um estrondo. Cheguei finalmente ao vaso e então coloquei tudo pra fora, sentindo minha cabeça ficar cada vez mais leve. Rezei pra Edward não aparecer, rezei pra que ele estivesse dormindo tão pesado, que sequer prestasse atenção no meu surto.

Minhas preces foram falhas quando eu ouvi passos pelo quarto, que chegaram ao banheiro.

"Bella!" Ele exclamou, acendendo a luz, fazendo minha cabeça latejar. O rosto dele estava agora sem expressão alguma, o que fez com que eu começasse a desejar sumir pela água da descarga.

As fortes mãos seguraram-me, me dando mais firmeza pra terminar de colocar meu estômago pra fora. Assim que terminei, os dedos dele empurraram um pouco de água pela minha boca, limpando-a. Então, mesmo com muita dor por causa da costela, Edward me pegou no colo, carregando-me até minha cama.

"Meu pai precisa que eu vá pra Forks." Comecei a mentir, tentando justificar o injustificável; minha mala em cima da cama. "Ele... ele precisa que eu fique lá por um tempo, e também... seus pais estão chegando, você ficará bem." Enrolei-me entre minhas palavras, sentindo meus olhos ficarem úmidos novamente enquanto meus lábios tremiam, de nervosismo.

Ele deu as costas sem sequer falar uma única palavra, indo até o quarto dele, voltando com alguns comprimidos e um copo d'água. Os engoli, sem sequer questionar e então fiquei encarando-o sentado na beira da minha cama. O cansaço me venceu e eu adormeci, sentindo Edward presente ali, ao meu lado, a noite toda.

* * *

**Bella**

Sonhei com os olhos verdes dele, que agora pareciam tão confusos e perturbados, deixando meu sono inquieto. Acordei algumas vezes durante a noite, com Edward me dando água e perguntando se eu queria alguma coisa. Acordei com o sol invadindo meu quarto, olhando ao redor. Um café-da-manhã já estava me esperando, na mesinha de cabeceira, e Edward estava sentado no mesmo lugar de antes, com uma expressão tão cansada e vencida, que quebrava meu coração ao meio.

"Oi." Cumprimentei, sem jeito, encolhida entre meus ombros.

"Oi." Ele cumprimentou de volta, tentando expressar o melhor sorriso, mesmo diante da expressão cansada. "Como se sente?"

"Melhor." Admiti com sinceridade, levando uma das mãos à minha barriga, respirando fundo. "Bem, sobre ontem..." Comecei, não sabendo exatamente como.

"Bella." Edward me interrompeu, fazendo-me olhar pra ele. "Passei a noite toda pensando na melhor forma como lidar com isso." Fez uma pausa, passando as mãos pelo rosto. "Se você quiser passar por aquela porta..." Apontou a porta da entrada da cozinha, me fazendo encolher mais. "Apenas me diga um sincero motivo. Pode não ser convincente, pode não ser um bom motivo; qualquer que seja, apenas estou pedindo a verdade. Você pode ir, pode viver a sua vida, apenas não me deixe aqui de coração partido, perguntando qual foi meu erro dessa vez." Ele suplicou, me fazendo um nó na garganta.

"Não!" Exclamei, segurando as mãos dele. "Você não errou, Edward, por favor!" Respirei fundo, apertando os dedos contra os meus. "Minha vida é uma bagunça, eu não posso ficar aqui com você... você não sabe o quanto eu errei, quantas bobagens eu fiz, é terrível pensar em ficar com você com tudo isso. Eu tenho milhares de esqueletos no armário.**(1)**" Admiti, sentindo agora minha consciência mais leve.

"Não importa!" Ele quase gritou, segurando minha mão com força também. "Eu não me importo, não, pra nada! Bella, depois que você apareceu, a minha vida entrou num caminho tão bom; ter você é a melhor coisa que poderia me acontecer." Edward balançava a cabeça, me olhando com uma intensidade cortante. "Não importa tudo que você fez, do seu caráter eu sei, você é a pessoa mais bonita que eu conheci; por dentro e por fora." Abriu um sorriso, fazendo com que meu coração saltasse uma batida. "Todos nós cometemos erros; eu cometi tantos, tantos! Acertei só quando te encontrei." A voz dele ficou rouca, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Nesse ponto eu já estava chorando, sem conseguir parar de olhar pros olhos verdes que tanto me afligiam, tentando confortá-lo de alguma forma.

"E mesmo depois de tudo isso, se você ainda quiser sair por aquela porta, saia sabendo que eu jamais me conformarei por ter deixado que você o fizesse, deixado que você e minha felicidade fossem embora. Não saia sem saber o quanto eu te quero aqui comigo, o quanto eu preciso de você." Edward segurou meus ombros, me fazendo soluçar mais alto ainda. "Então, Bella, você ainda quer ir embora?"

"Não." Sussurrei, entre meus lábios apertados pelo choro. Meus braços instintivamente envolveram o pescoço dele, num abraço desesperado e apertado, pressionando minha barriga contra a dele. Meu choro ficou tão profundo, e nem eu mesma sabia explicar o porquê daquilo, mas o fato era que meus soluços estavam preenchendo os ecos do enorme quarto.

"Shh, está tudo bem." Edward afagou meus cabelos, abraçando-me com firmeza. "Eu estou aqui com você, não importa o que aconteça."

"Pro-pro-prometa que-que v-vai me perdo-a-ar." Eu sibilava entre os soluços, desesperadamente.

"Prometo; nada vai mudar o que eu sinto por você." Ele sorriu, segurando meu rosto, permitindo que eu encarasse os sinceros olhos verdes.

"Na-nada?" Segurei uma das mãos dele, posando sobre o topo da minha barriga, baixando o olhar.

"Nada." Disse com firmeza, baixando o rosto até beijar minha barriga repetidas vezes. Eu não pude deixar de rir, passando meus dedos por entre os cabelos dele. Edward posou a cabeça com delicadeza no topo da minha barriga, fechando os olhos. Eu me curvei, até encostar num travesseiro que estava na cabeceira da cama, dando mais espaço pra ele, que logo abraçou minha cintura, confortando-se mais ainda sobre a minha barriga de quase cinco meses.

Continuei a fazer carinho entre os cabelos dele, até que vencido pelo sono, ele dormiu. Edward não havia dormido durante a noite e eu fiquei feliz por tê-lo dormindo ali, tão tranqüilo, tão angelical, e em meu colo. Pensei então no quanto minha vida estava completa agora; eu tinha uma família de verdade! Edward me aceitaria, independente do passado, e eu poderia viver numa vida sem segredos, sem erros e sem pressão. Recostei melhor no travesseiro, fechando os olhos.

De repente, eu não podia descrever o quão feliz estava.

A noite passada era apenas mais uma sombra do passado, era mais um erro que eu quase cometi, algo que me trouxe uma grande lição: O perdão é uma virtude de quem gosta de verdade.

_Assim como Edward gosta de mim._

* * *

**Fim do Capítulo 5**

* * *

**(1) Esqueletos no armário. **Essa é uma expressão muito inglesa, mas eu achei perfeita na situação da fic. Ter esqueletos no armário significa ter segredos, coisas ruins relacionadas ao seu passado que você esconde de todo mundo.

Ooooi gente, como vãão? =)

Primeiramente pedindo desculpas pelo atraso na postagem, eu estive ocupada com umas coisas da faculdade essa semana =S mas agora tudo voltou ao normal. Segundo; fiquei IMENSAMENTE feliz com as reviews desse último capítulo *-* obrigada mesmo!

Alguém me perguntou o que tinha atingido o Edward no dia do terremoto. Eu coloquei a legendinha, mas não expliquei; olha que autora atenta! HAHA Então, a letra M do letreiro do hotel Marriot caiu em cima do Edward. Por isso ele comenta que não gostava da hospedagem deles mesmo HAHA XDD esclarecido?

Sobre o capítulo... olha nossa Bellinha quase fazendo tudo errado de noovo! HAHA Mas o Edward foi perfeito em contornar a situação, palmas para ele! A fic decorre muito intensa nesses primeiros capítulos porque tudo depois fica mais calmo, então segurem o fôlego porque nos próximos capítulos tem mais emoção ainda HAHAHA XD

Respondendo a algumas reviews:

**Lara: **Ooooi, querida! =D Bem-vinda à fanfic HAHA. Então, sobre a história de mais de um capítulo por semana... eu vou tentar nessas duas semanas postar mais de um capítulo porque depois começam minhas aulas. Desculpe pela demora, é que está tuuudo uma correria mesmo. E a história é de minha autoria *-* não é adaptada, e eu escrevo faz um tempinho já. Fico muuuito feliz que tenha gostado =D de coração. Beijos, beijos =**

**Camilla052: **O problema da paternidade do bebê da Bella é bem mais complexo do que parece, vocês vão ver! E além do mais, a Bella é toda insegura, ela disse nesse capítulo que não sabe quem é o pai. Será que é verdde? HAHA XD Continue a acompanhar a fic, flor! Beijos =**

**Vanessa Dark: **Então, né? O bebê tá super próximo do Edward, mas será que não é porque ele tá sempre presente, cuidando da criança e da Bella? Acho super fofa a aproximação dos dois, bem digno de pai e filho. Mas vamos ver né? Beeeeijos =**

**Ana Krol: **Leitora fieeel da fanfic HAHA =) bom saber que vc tá gostando, Ana, espero que continue a acompanhar. Beeeijos =**

**Rafa123: **Se eu contar, não tem graaaça =/ HAHA, mas logo logo vcs saberão se ele é ou não o pai do bebê e quando tudo acontecerá. Beeijos =**

**Gby00**: Muuuitas perguntas que são a chave da fic, então não fique tãão curiosa HAHA Logo as coisas começarão a ser explicadas direitinho. E sim! conforme eu disse, a Rose vai ter um papel importante nessa fic =) Beeeeeeijos =**

**Frieden'n: **Oláá, bem-vinda à fic! =) Desculpe pela demora de posts, mas é como eu comentei ali; estou atolada até o pescoço com umas coisas da faculdade. Nessas duas próximas semanas, eu tentarei postar mais capítulos durante a semana, depois minhas aulas começam e complica um pouco escrever. Obrigada pela paciência com minha demora em atualizar, espero que esteja gostando da história =) Beeeijos =**

* * *

É isso aí, gente, espero que vcs todos tenham gostado e que continuem a acompanhar a fanfic! Sábado ou domingo tem capítulo novo, então aguardem =D

Beijos, bom final de semana para todos =**

_Nina.

* * *

_**(Clicar nesse botãozinho aqui de reviews não dói, e ainda faz uma ficwritter feliz =D)**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Bella POV**

O 'meio da semana' havia chegado e eu estava arrumando as coisas pra ir pra Nova York. Alice estaria aqui em quinze minutos e enquanto eu colocava tudo necessário para a viagem em minha bolsa, eu tentava convencer Edward a ir comigo.

"Por favor, Edward." Eu prolongava as palavras, juntando as mãos. "Eu vou ficar preocupada se você ficar sozinho."

"Não se preocupe, Bella, Emmett estará aqui comigo." Ele riu, observando-me ir de um lado ao outro.

"Emmett?" Indaguei, estancando no chão. "Ok, agora eu estou o dobro preocupada." Franzi as sobrancelhas, cruzando os braços.

"Não fique." Edward riu mais ainda, levantando-se com cuidado. "Meu pai chega de viagem hoje, mais tarde ele virá me ver também. Eles resolveram antecipar a volta por causa do noivado. Já mamãe ficou em Nova York, aproveitou que a escala do vôo era lá e vai também ajudar nas compras." Ele explicava enquanto ia para o seu próprio quarto, demorando alguns instantes.

"Hm." Parei, encarando meu armário. Em Nova York fazia bastante frio agora, e pelo visto, meus casacos de muito frio já não me cabiam mais, me fazendo entrar em pânico de um instante ao outro.

Alice ficaria louca de raiva se eu fosse com um casaco de Edward. Sentei na cama, derrotada, encarando o chão enquanto rezava para que começasse a chover casacos em São Francisco.

"Presente pra mulher mais linda do mundo." Edward estava parado na porta do quarto, com um sorriso de lado, divertido. Em suas mãos, uma linda e enorme caixa, onde poderia caber pelo menos uns trinta presentes dos quais eu estava acostumada a ganhar.

"Edward!" Exclamei, olhando abobalhada. "Como você comprou isso? Eu sequer vi você saindo de casa." Atrapalhei-me entre as palavras.

"Eu encomendei, Alice fez o papel _sedex_." Riu, indo até mim. "Venha, levante-se." Pediu, me puxando pelos ombros para me levantar. "Abra os braços e feche os olhos." Paramos frente ao enorme espelho do quarto e eu obedeci, esperando. Senti um tecido pesado ser colocado sob meus braços, Edward colou seu corpo nas minhas costas, fazendo algo que parecia como abotoar uma roupa e eu entendi; ele havia lido meus pensamentos! Senti-me arrepiada pela proximidade dos nossos corpos, me fazendo rir nervosa, enquanto sentia a respiração dele na minha nuca. "Pode abrir." Ele permitiu assim que abotoou o ultimo botão, ajeitando a roupa.

Abri os olhos, encarando um lindo casaco azul acinzentado, cheio de botões e com um corte acinturado logo acima de minha barriga, deixando-a - milagrosamente -charmosa por baixo daquele tecido tão quentinho e confortável.

"É lindo!" Observei, colocando meu cabelo cacheado sobre o lado direito do casaco. "Deve ter sido tão caro." Choraminguei. "Você não pode me mimar assim, Edward, é um absurdo" Bufei, olhando-o pelo espelho.

"Bella, eu não estou te mimando; estou te dando o essencial. Eu sabia que você não tinha nenhum casaco para o frio de Nova York, e passar frio é muito imprudente." Argumentou, me fazendo suspirar, derrotada. Eu realmente não sabia o que faria sem aquele casaco. Enquanto eu apanhava meu cachecol branco e uma linda boina que Rose havia me dado, eu pensava em algo a dizer.

"E quanto aos vestidos?" Tentei contra-argumentar, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Você precisará de um bem bonito pra ser madrinha, ao meu lado." Deu uma piscadela, rindo logo em seguida. Eu fiquei atônita, encarando-o enquanto piscava repetidas vezes.

"Madrinha?" Repeti, tentando digerir. Eu nunca havia sido madrinha de nenhum casamento, quanto menos comprado vestidos de luxo, era tudo tão utópico.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." Ouvimos uma fina – e furiosa – voz no corredor, fazendo Edward parar de rir, ficando de olhos arregalados.

"Oh, merda." Praguejou, fechando os olhos. "Alice me fará em pedaços." Edward começou a rir, quando a figura possessa de Alice apareceu na porta do quarto.

"Como você pôde estragar a surpresa?" Levou as mãos à cintura, com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Não pude deixar de reparar no fino casaco rosa degradê que ela usava, sem deixar dúvidas do jeito 'Alice de ser'.

"Juro que tive de utilizar como argumento para que Bella deixe eu pagar os vestidos." Levantou uma das mãos, como sinal de juramento.

"Não interessa!" Exclamou, virando o rosto. "A propósito, oi Bella!" Sorriu pra mim, me olhando de cima abaixo. "Bonito casaco." Brincou, dando uma piscadela.

"Obrigada, Alice." Ri com gosto, vendo agora Rosalie parando ao lado de Alice. Reparei então que ela vestia um casaco vermelho elegante, que marcava as curvas definidas. Choraminguei; que saudade do meu velho corpo.

"Vamos, já estamos atrasadas." Rose levantou a manga do casaco vermelho, encarando um charmoso relógio dourado. "O vôo não nos esperará." Lembrou objetivamente, me fazendo dar um estalo.

"Cuide-se." Edward recomendou, abraçando-me pelas costas, encaixando seu queixo na curva do meu pescoço. "Te ligo mais tarde pra saber como andam as compras. Boa sorte." Riu levemente, beijando a área entre minha bochecha e meu pescoço.

"Ok, cuide-se também." Falei numa voz abafada, enquanto sentia minhas bochechas queimarem e minha pele se arrepiar. "Não deixe que Emmett te leve pro mau caminho." Recomendei.

"Pode deixar." Riu, entregando minha bolsa. "Divirta-se." Sorriu.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Chegamos ao aeroporto de Nova York, onde encontraríamos Esme. De lá iríamos pra 15ª Avenue, onde existe uma massacrante quantidade de lojas de roupas. Vi de longe a figura de cabelos castanhos, ultra elegante. Usava um casaco marinho e cinza, bem acinturado, que ia até a coxa. Graças aos céus Edward havia me dado aquele casaco, eu me sentiria um pedaço de pano de chão no meio da seda indiana.

Esme nos cumprimentou calorosamente, eu ainda não a conhecia pessoalmente, só havia falado ao telefone quando Edward chegou após o acidente.

"Que barriga mais linda!" Comentou, passando a mão gentilmente sob o tecido azul do casaco.

"Cinco meses quase." Expliquei, sentindo-me envergonhada. "Estou com medo de não encontrar nada que caiba." Rolei os olhos, soltando um suspiro.

"Nem que eu tenha que revirar Nova York de cabeça pra baixo!" Alice exclamou, fazendo todos rirem.

"Acharemos algo bonito e confortável, Bella, não se preocupe." Esme passou uma mão pelas minhas costas, sorrindo.

Saímos do aeroporto de táxi, seguindo pelo centro da cidade. Fiquei deslumbrada com as luzes e os arranha-céus de Nova York, toda a movimentação das pessoas, todo estilo e diferença entre cada individuo, fazendo uma enorme mistura. Descemos, aspirando o ar frio do outono em Nova York. Andamos juntas pela avenida, chamando uma certa atenção. Com Rosalie, tudo virava um enorme ponto atrativo de olhares e sorrisos, me fazendo ficar constrangida só de estar ao lado daquele monumento.

Chegamos à uma enorme loja de vestidos, tão iluminada e brilhante que chegava a me deixar tonta. Vestidos tão lindos e tão caros, preços que eu não poderia pagar nem se vendesse meu apartamento, todos os móveis, todas as roupas e meus órgãos também. Ri com esse pensamento, olhando em volta.

Rapidamente, três vendedoras e um consultor de moda nos cercaram, levando-nos até um enorme closet todo espelhado e iluminado, me deixando tonta de ver a enorme barriga em vários ângulos.

"O vestido do casamento será surpresa." Alice riu, andando pelas araras de roupas.

"Até para mim?" Esme indagou, com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Para todos nós." Rosalie concluiu, cruzando os braços.

Eu ria também, encarando aquele dilema com diversão. No fundo, eu me sentia entre aquela família, sentia como se fosse parte dela. E sem dúvida, eles assim me consideravam.

"Eu vou comprar os ternos de Emmett, antes que ele possa questionar." Rose comentou e todas rimos.

"Com Edward não será preciso, Bella, ele tem um ótimo bom gosto." Esme sorriu.

"Puxou a irmã." Alice passou no meio da conversa com alguns vestidos à mão já.

"Bella." Rose chamou, com alguns vestidos à mão também. "Você não escolherá nada?" Indagou. "Bem, os vestidos não vão correr atrás de você."

"Bem, é que eu não sei onde procurar." Apontei minha própria barriga, sorrindo sem graça.

"Oh!" As três de repente me rodearam, seguidas pelas três vendedoras e o consultor de moda. Todos começaram a opinar e de repente eu já tinha milhares de vestidos à minha disposição; uma arara inteira!

Olhei em volta e vi um vestido azul bordado lindíssimo. Foi quase como paixão a primeira vista, me aproximei, lembrando que Edward dizia que aquela cor ficava bem em mim. Ele dizia isso diante da cor azul desbotada dos meus moletons velhos, imagine diante desse vestido dos sonhos. Os segurei entre minhas mãos com um sorriso no rosto, pegando por impulso a etiqueta.

Quase caí pra trás.

Aquele vestido tinha muito mais zeros do que era possível digerir, era o valor de pelo menos uns quinze apartamentos meus, e pelo menos, um ou dois carros importados.

"O que há, Bella?" Esme indagou, assustada. "Este é mesmo lindíssimo, não achou?"

"Pelo que eu conheço Bella..." Rosalie começou, logo percebendo o enorme deslize em dizer que me conhecia. Não, Rose, nós não nos conhecemos! Olhei pra ela com um olhar aflito, fazendo-a corrigir a frase. "... nesses poucos dias, posso dizer que essa reação é devido ao preço."

"Céus! Isso é muito caro!" Exclamei, apontando a etiqueta. "Olhe a quantidade de zeros!"

"Bella, só investido em ações, Edward tem pelo menos o triplo de zeros." Alice me deu uma piscadela, começando a rir.

"Você nem viu o preço." Estreitei os olhos, fazendo-a rir mais ainda.

"Não seja tolinha, Bella, Edward tem pelo menos o triplo do valor do vestido mais caro da loja investido em ações." Ela veio até mim, tirou o vestido da arara e colocou frente ao meu corpo. "Ficará lindíssimo com essa barriga charmosa." Sorriu. "Tragam um desses no modelo dela, não acinturem." Pediu ao consultor de moda, me fazendo desistir.

Pra mim era incompreensível gastar tanto dinheiro em um vestido, e por isso eu já sabia o que fazer.

* * *

**Edward POV**

O telefone tocou, Emmett estava ganhando de mim pela vigésima vez no videogame. Levantei-me e fui apressado atender, esperando que fosse Bella.

"Oi." A doce tímida voz soou em meus ouvidos e foi inevitável sorrir. "Sobreviveu ao Emmett?"

"Sim, sobrevivi" Ri, fazendo Em olhar pra mim. "Meu pai já deve estar chegando pra me salvar." Comentei, fazendo-a rir.

"Só se for salvar da surra que estou te dando." Emmett resmungou, voltando a olhar o videogame.

Eu ri mais ainda, ouvindo Bella rir também. "Então, já compraram algo?" Especulei, morrendo de curiosidade. Eu não podia esperar pra ver Bella linda e ao meu lado no noivado.

"Não! Você nem acredita!" Ela começou, incrédula. "Os vestidos aqui têm mais algarismos do que o PI." Bufou, me fazendo rir mais ainda.

"Eu te disse pra não se preocupar com isso, não disse?" Continuei a achar divertida a situação, mesmo no fundo estar ofendido por Bella se preocupar com valores.

"Sim, mas é absurdo!" Exclamou, me fazendo suspirar agora. "Edward, eu não posso gastar tanto dinheiro seu com um simples vestido."

"Bella, eu não preciso de mais dinheiro, eu já tenho tudo na vida." Falei sinceramente. "O que me deixaria muito feliz seria te ver dentro de um vestido deslumbrante pra ser madrinha comigo. O que me diz? Que tal comprar os vestidos, sem olhar a etiqueta, deixando Alice feliz e eu também?" Sugeri, ouvindo-a suspirar derrotada.

"Queria que você estivesse aqui." Ela pediu numa voz baixa e tímida, fazendo meu coração se encher de alegria.

"Acredite, eu daria tudo pra estar aí e ver quão linda você está." Sorri de lado, vendo Emmett revirar os olhos.

"Acho que hoje não jantarei por aí, as compras só começaram." Ela choramingou, me fazendo rir. De que planeta era Bella? Ela não queria gastar em um vestido? Tanya levava meu cartão de crédito à falência.

"Aproveite, compre tudo que quiser, lembre o que combinamos." Pedi. "Vamos, Bella, quero mostrar pra todos a mulher mais linda da festa." Ri, vendo Emmett olhar pra mim, incrédulo. "Empatada com a Alice, claro."

Ela riu, sem graça. Ouvi um burburinho ao fundo, e Bella falando 'Já vou!' em alto e bom tom. Ri também, ouvindo-a bufar.

"Preciso ir." Ouvir aquela frase me deixou triste, ficar longe de Bella era doloroso. "Antes que Alice arranque meus dedos fora, pra assim eu ficar incapacitada de falar ao celular." Ouvi Alice rindo ao fundo e ri também. "Cuide-se, sem abusos."

"Cuide-se também, nem vou recomendar nada, minha mãe tem bom senso e te colocará pra sentar descansar de vez em quando." Ri com a minha própria corujisse, vendo Emmett revirar os olhos mais uma vez.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Logo que me despedi de Edward o telefone foi literalmente arrancado da minha mão e substituído por pilhas e pilhas de vestidos. Respirei fundo antes de entrar no provador e começar a experimentar todos aqueles modelos. Alice e Rose criaram a _Constituição Extraordinária Para Compras do Casamento de Alice_: O primeiro artigo dizia que nada poderia ser comprado sem que as outras três vissem e avaliassem; o que me obrigava a sair do provador e desfilar para Esme, Rose e Alice a cada vestido que provava, e o mesmo ao contrário.

Fiquei abismada com o escultural corpo de Esme, o típico de dar inveja.

No geral, os vestidos haviam ficado ótimos mesmo com minha barriga, que ficaria maior até o dia do casamento. O quanto minha barriga e seios cresceriam foi minuciosamente calculado para que até o dia do casamento, o vestido não me sufocasse ou pior; não entrasse em mim.

Escolhi para o noivado um verde-claro, simples e charmoso. Alice havia nos recomendado a escolher cores claras e vivas para o noivado, deixar as cores escuras e bordados para o casamento.

Rose escolheu um rosa gritante que era simplesmente a cara dela, Esme escolheu um lilás e azul lindíssimo e Alice escolheu dois; um para a recepção dos convidados e a outra para a cerimônia de noivado, o primeiro era rosa claro, lindíssimo, e o segundo era bege e vinho. Sessão noivado: acabado.

Agora faltavam os vestidos de casamento. Oh céus.

Ao final, eu, Esme e Rose havíamos cada uma escolhido dois vestidos; um para o noivado e um para o casamento. Alice escolheu três, dois para o noivado e um para o casamento. No total eram 9 vestidos e uma quantia exorbitante. Alice obtinha a tutela do cartão de Edward, então eu sequer pude questionar e sequer ver o total, que eu calculava ser, pelo menos, duzentos mil dólares.

Da loja de vestido, passaríamos para a de sapatos. Foi então que o começo do meu pesadelo se consolidou; qual sapato eu poderia usar? No dia do casamento, eu já estarei com seis meses, e minha barriga não permitirá que eu use algo muito alto e nem de salto muito fino.

"Alice, você sabe que eu não poderei usar nada alto e elegante pro seu casamento, huh?" Indaguei, frustrada.

"Errado, Bella. Você não poderá usar nada muito alto, porém tenho certeza que você achará algo elegante e confortável." Sorriu, abraçando meu quadril enquanto caminhávamos pra loja de sapatos ali próxima. Respirei fundo, entrando em mais uma loja extremamente cara, onde sapatos custavam o preço de um carro. Enquanto Rose, Esme e Alice olhavam os sapatos de salto alto, eu passei para a sessão de saltos médios, separando alguns pares.

Enquanto eu trocava de um sapato para outro, fiquei pensando no que Edward havia dito. Ele me exibiria ao seu lado, mas o que pensariam de uma mulher grávida com ele logo após sua separação? Não seria nada bom. E se Tanya estivesse lá? Como as coisas aconteceriam?

"Poderia cair um raio ao seu lado, que você nem perceberia." Comentou Rose, já sentada ao meu lado. "No que estava pensando?"

"Tanya estará no casamento?" Indaguei de uma vez, sabendo que com Rose não havia meias palavras.

"Creio que sim, Alice achará deselegante não chamá-la." Ela rolou os olhos, injuriada. "Eu acho uma bobagem, mas... você está com ciúmes, Bella?" Levantou uma das sobrancelhas, com uma expressão vencedora.

"Claro que não!" Empinei o nariz e virei o rosto pro lado oposto, emburrada. "Só estou pensando no que ela pensará ao me ver grávida ao lado de Edward." Considerei, baixando os olhos.

"Ela pensará a verdade, ué!" Rose levantou os ombros, apontando minha barriga.

"Rose!" Exclamei, ofendida. "A verdade é que eu e Edward somos amigos." Defendi.

"Ok, Bella, ainda são amigos." Frisou o ainda, arregalando os olhos. "Você gosta dele, admita, sempre gostou."

"Pode até ser." Era uma possibilidade, de fato. Uma grande possibilidade. Aliás, era uma certeza. "Tudo bem, Rose, eu gosto dele." Admiti, rolando os olhos enquanto a via comemorar. "Mas isso ainda não é oficial, e além do mais, Tanya tentou se reconciliar com ele." Fiz uma careta, me lembrando.

"Problema o dela!" Rose exclamou, dando os ombros. "A atual é você, meu bem, e é de você que ele gosta agora. É do seu filho que ele quer ser pai, e digo mais, Bella: é com você que ele quer se casar."

"Não seja ridícula, Rose, faz só um mês que nos conhecemos." Arregalei os olhos, estupefata.

"Eu aposto todas minhas maquiagens como vocês ficarão juntos, e mais, como serão felizes." Riu, divertida, levantando-se. "Você tentou fugir do seu destino, certo?" Tocou meu nariz com o indicador.

"Certo." Falei, vacilante.

"Errado!" Exclamou com vontade, encostando-se na prateleira de sapatos logo atrás. "O destino só te deu um tempo pra você enxergar o lado ruim, antes de ver o bom. Você sabe, tudo que vem fácil; vai fácil." Explicou, gesticulando.

"Acho que compreendo." Concordei, torcendo as sobrancelhas.

"Suba naquele altar lindíssima ao lado dele e mostre à Tanya que você o faz feliz, assim como ela nunca fez." Abriu um sorriso vitorioso, me enchendo de glória.

Eu subiria, mostraria toda minha vontade de fazer tudo dar certo, apesar dos demônios que rondavam minha lembrança e viviam plantando centenas de dúvidas que Edward pacientemente resolvia, me fazendo tão feliz.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Hoje eu e Bella iríamos juntos comprar minhas roupas. A idéia de tê-la perto de mim nesse passeio me trazia uma boa sensação, eu gostava da presença dela nas pequenas coisas. Ultimamente ela estava dormindo aqui no meu quarto, me fazendo companhia até que conseguisse dormir. Emmett se encarregou de trazer a cama dela pra cá, o cômodo é grande e cabem ambas as camas.

Cada dia mais a presença dela preenchia meus vazios, eu já nem pensava na mulher da despedida de solteiro, pra mim isso não fazia mais sentido. É como se ela nunca tivesse existido, como se minha vida tivesse reiniciado a partir do momento em que eu coloquei meus olhos na Bella no dia do terremoto.

Vesti um casaco mais pesado enquanto ouvia Alice falar com Bella ao telefone.

"Acalme-se, Alice, fará sol." Bella explicava, tentando consolar o enlouquecimento de Alice com o tempo. Já era meio de outono, o tempo estava fechado quase todos os dias, e se no fim de semana não fizesse sol, o noivado seria um fiasco. Minha irmã deve estar aos prantos numa hora dessas, por causa do fato de que a cerimônia será no jardim.

Esperei até que Bella terminasse a conversa pra então irmos até uma loja de ternos no shopping no centro de São Francisco. Minha costela já estava praticamente normal, depois do casamento de Alice eu voltaria a trabalhar, e como prometido; trabalharia no pronto socorro.

Alice não deixou que eu visse os vestidos de Bella, me deixando absurdamente curioso. Vi apenas as cores dos tecidos por uma fresta que ela abriu do zíper, deixando-me mais alvoroçado ao ver que eram minhas cores preferidas nela.

Compramos um terno simples preto para o noivado, com uma gravata preta e cinza esverdeado, o segundo era de risca de giz e uma gravata azul clara. Saímos da loja para a praça de alimentação, onde jantaríamos em algum restaurante chinês. Bella olhou em volta e seus olhos fixaram-se num ponto, a cor do seu rosto inteira sumiu e eu a segurei, com medo de que ela caísse.

"Bella?" Resfoleguei, apoiando-a em mim.

* * *

**Fim do Capítulo 6**

* * *

Geeente, mil perdões pela demora! O carregador do meu notebook quebrou e eu fiquei sem poder postar até essa semana =( infinitas desculpas por isso!

Os vestidos e roupas que eu citei vão ser postados no meu perfil em breve =)

Sem muito a comentar do capítulo, a não ser essa reação da Bella estranha. O que será que ela viu? =O HAHA não percam o próx capítulo no domingo (depois de amanhã). Esses primeiros capítulos são mais curtos pelo desenrolar da história, portanto tenham um pouco de paciência com as postagens e comigo =)

Bom fim de semana pra todo mundo! Obrigada pelas reviews =D

Beijos =*

* * *

_Nina_

* * *

**(Clicar nesse botãozinho aqui de reviews não dói, e ainda faz uma ficwritter feliz =D)**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Bella POV**

Eu não podia acreditar no que estava vendo, eu não queria acreditar. Sentado à uma das mesas da praça de alimentação estava Jacob Black, com Quil Ateara ao seu lado e os dois me olhavam fixamente.

Levei as mãos instintivamente à minha barriga, sentindo meus sentidos se nublarem e Edward me segurar para que não caísse. Os olhos negros de Jacob me encaravam com tanta firmeza e frieza que chegava a doer. A sensação que passava pelo meu corpo agora era terrível, meu filho se mexia inquieto dentro da minha barriga, fazendo-me respirar fundo.

"Bella?" Edward me chamou, fazendo-me finalmente tirar os olhos de Jacob. "O que há? Você está pálida." Comentou, puxando uma cadeira e me sentando.

"Não!" Quase gritei, me levantando com tanta rapidez, causando uma tontura. "Vamos embora." Supliquei.

"Qual é o problema?" Ele me segurou pelos ombros, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Nenhum! Eu só quero ir embora, não estou me sentindo bem." Pedi, olhando em volta.

"Você está assustada." Edward ditou, me fazendo ficar embaraçada. Eu estava agindo muito estranhamente. "Vou comprar a comida e vamos embora, me espere aqui sentada." Ele me colocou sentada novamente, dando as costas.

"Edward, não!" Segurei a manga do casaco dele, fazendo-o parar. "Não me deixe aqui sozinha." Olhei em volta.

"O que você viu, Bella? Qual o motivo desse medo?" Indagou, agachando em minha frente.

"Nenhum, juro." Neguei, olhando-o. "Só não quero ficar sozinha." Franzi as sobrancelhas, encarando minha barriga.

"Eu estou logo ali." Edward apontou a loja de comida chinesa que era bem próxima. "Estou de olho em você aqui, qualquer coisa corro pra cá." Prometeu, me dando um beijo na testa e levantando.

Entrei em pânico. Olheinovamente a mesa de Jacob e ele não estava mais lá, nem Quil.

Meu coração suspendeu as fortes batidas, voltando a se acalmar. Céus! Jacob estava aqui, havia me visto com Edward, e sabe-se Deus o que mais ele sabia.

"Senti tantas saudades." A forte voz veio ao meu encontro, e mesmo sem saber – e muito menos querer – olhar, eu sabia que era Jacob. "Você está cada dia mais linda." Riu, me vendo tremer dos pés à cabeça.

Meus trêmulos dedos chacoalhavam com violência e eu tentava não transparecer, vendo Edward olhar de relance. Jacob estava sentado atrás de mim, mas de uma forma discreta.

"Vejo que está cada dia mais esperta; dando o golpe num figurão!" Exclamou, rindo mais ainda. A raiva subiu pela minha garganta e meus olhos se encheram d'água, me fazendo virar o rosto para o outro lado. "Ah, Bella, vai dizer que não? Com aquele carro novo e caro?" Jacob se divertia cada vez mais com meu sofrimento, meus pulmões estavam comprimidos e eu mal conseguia respirar. "Fora a cobertura. Nossa! Aquilo sim é um apartamento." Meu corpo congelou e todo pânico subiu à minha cabeça, fazendo com que eu tivesse menção de me levantar, mas as mãos de Jacob foram mais rápidas, me prendendo na cadeira discretamente. "Não adianta fugir, eu já sei onde era seu antigo apartamento e melhor; sei onde você e o figurão moram." Os dedos firmes ainda seguravam meu pulso, deixando marcas.

"O que você quer?" Murmurei entre os lábios, sentindo as lágrimas descerem livres pelo meu rosto. Coloquei o cabelo cobrindo minha face enquanto encarava meus joelhos; eu ainda não tinha coragem de encarar Jacob tão de perto.

"Vamos parar com essa aparência de santa, Bella, eu te conheço." As palavras dele eram duras e frias, fazendo cada vez mais meu coração acelerar. "Quero recomeçar nossa vida, meu amor!" Os dedos relaxaram, fazendo agora um carinho sem nenhum afeto.

"Não existe nada para recomeçar." Travei os dentes, com raiva.

"Bella." Chamou. A voz assustadora preencheu as fibras do meu corpo, me fazendo ter um calafrio. "Eu já entendi qual é a sua." Sorriu de lado, apoiando os pés na cadeira da frente. "Você dá o golpe no figurão e então a gente foge com a grana dele." Riu sombriamente, me fazendo estremecer novamente; dessa vez de raiva.

"Eu não quero o dinheiro dele." Falei pausadamente, sentindo minha respiração tão alta, que quase confundia minhas próprias palavras.

"Então você quer o quê?" Os dedos rudes se apertaram no meu braço. Levei uma das mãos ao braço dele e apertei minhas unhas contra a pele morena, tentando me livrar.

"Eu quero viver, Jacob!" Exclamei, indignada. Ainda chorava, sem muito controle agora, rezando para que Edward não reparasse. "Quero viver minha vida sem a sombra da sua presença, quero ser feliz, juro! Te imploro, Jacob, volte para Forks e me deixeem paz." Crieicoragem de olhá-lo por cima do ombro, vendo-o travar o maxilar com força. Meus dedos relaxaram e eu tirei a unha da pele dele, esperando que ele saísse dali.

Mas não, ele não saiu.

Os dedos prenderam-se mais contra meu braço e num solavanco ele me puxou junto com a cadeira, me fazendo soltar uma exclamação de surpresa.

"Nunca, ouviu? Nunca!" Exclamou entre os dentes travados, aproximando-se da minha orelha. "Eu não vou te perder, Bella, eu sei que você pertence a mim!"

"Eu não pertenço a você!" Contestei, torcendo as sobrancelhas.

"Sim, você pertence. Você e o muleque." Apontou com o queixo para minha barriga, fazendo-me instintivamente cobri-la com o braço que estava livre. "Pode ter certeza, Bella, você não vai se ver livre de mim."

Abaixei o rosto, sentindo que os dedos dele soltaram meu braço, deixando óbvias marcas. Passei meus próprios dedos pelas marcas, sentindo a dor que assolava não só minha pele, mas também meu coração. As lágrimas cessaram e eu apenas encarava a mesa, sem vontade de dizer nada, sentindo ainda a presença de Jacob atrás de mim.

Edward colocou o pacote de comida em cima da mesa e eu estremeci. Subi meus olhos e o vi encarando Jacob com frieza, meu corpo congelou; Edward havia descoberto.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Encarei aquele homem suspeito logo atrás de Bella com firmeza, vendo-o se levantar pra me encarar também. Os olhos negros eram sombrios, o cabelo curto estava desalinhado de uma forma estranha, as roupas estavam surradas, ele tinha mais ou menos meu porte e minha altura, deixando-nos de igual para igual.

Bella se levantou, a barriga gestante quase não coube entre nós dois, desci os olhos para ver a expressão dela, reparando que ela estava suplicante.

"Vamos?" Chamou, pegando minha mão. A fina mão estava suada e fria, me fazendo franzir a sobrancelha.

"Algum problema?" Indaguei, levantando uma sobrancelha, voltando a olhar o homem em minha frente.

"Não." Ele negou simplesmente, cruzando os braços. "A não ser que você queira um." Abriu um sorriso cínico de canto de lábios, me provocando.

"Vamos embora, Edward." Bella implorou. Tirei-a do meio do caminho e dei um passo à frente, encarando-o com os olhos estreitos e desafiadores.

"O que você está procurando aqui? Além de encrenca, obviamente." Perguntei, sem tirar meus olhos dos dele. Bella segurava meu braço com força, ainda pedindo para irmos embora.

Juro que se ela não estivesse em risco, seria muito satisfatório mostrar pra esse imbecil o que era um problema, de fato.

"Nada, estava apenas tentando conversar com a garota." Ele apontou Bella com o queixo e meus nervos ferveram.

"Fique longe dela." Avisei, pegando-o pela camisa.

"Edward! Não faça isso!" Bella implorou, puxando-me pelo braço com mais vontade, ainda assim não conseguindo me mover nem meio centímetro.

"Ei, ei, ei! Fica frio, amigo." Ele segurou minhas mãos, tirando-as da camisa dele. "Eu apenas achei que ela fosse outra pessoa, me enganei." Sorriu mais sarcástico ainda, testando minha – agora- escassa paciência.

Dei um passo pra trás, envolvendo Bella em um dos meus braços, sem deixar de encará-lo. Ele levantou as mãos em sinal de redenção e deu as costas, rindo cinicamente.

"Edward." Bella me chamou, me fazendo olhá-la. Os olhos castanhos marejados me encaravam sem resposta, porém aterrorizados. Beijei a testa dela e a abracei, tentando consertar a situação.

"Vamos pra casa." Avisei.

Minha cabeça estava confusa, eu tinha milhares de perguntas a fazer para Bella sobre esse homem que tanto parecia conhecê-la. Por que ela havia tido aquela reação? Eu nunca havia a visto tão aterrorizada, tão amedrontada, quanto eu vi hoje.

Bella era um poço de segredos, porém, não de mentiras. Ela tem medo do seu passado, tem medo que eu não perdoe os erros dela.

Por que era tão difícil entender que o passado não importa? Que o amor tudo perdoa?

* * *

**Bella POV**

Chegamos em casa sem dizermos nem meia palavra. Meu coração temia tanto que Edward estivesse desconfiado de mim agora, que estivesse com raiva.

Entrei pela porta do apartamento e ele me encaminhou direto para o quarto, me sentando na cama. Fiquei sentada, vendo-o pegar as roupas de cama pra mim com todo zelo e carinho de sempre, porém sério.

Tentei alcançar meus próprios pés para tirar o _peep toe_ que Edward também havia me dado, mas sentada havia se tornado uma missão impossível devido à minha barriga.

Respirei fundo, derrotada. As mãos suaves de Edward alcançaram meus pés com agilidade, tirando meus sapatos. Os dedos se prenderam em minhas pernas e colocaram-nas sobre a cama, me dando um beijo na testa em seguida.

Arrumei-me entre os travesseiros encarando a parede. A hora da verdade havia chegado; eu tinha que contar a Edward sobre meu passado, Jacob e toda minha família. Eu não queria mais mentir, não queria mais ferir Edward, não queria mais ter que fugir de um passado que não fazia sentido.

Respirei fundo, tentando controlar o tom da minha voz.

"Edward." Chamei.

"Hoje não." Ele me censurou logo de cara. "Sei que tem algo a me contar, mas hoje eu quero apenas descansar com você, foi um longo dia." Sentou-se na beirada da cama, acariciando meu rosto.

"Tudo bem." Concordei, sorrindo.

Ele beijou minha testa novamente e eu segurei suas mãos, fechando meus olhos. Tive um momento próprio, reparando quão feliz Edward me fazia, com seu perfeito jeito de me amar. Levantou-se, quebrando meu momento e fazendo com que eu franzisse as sobrancelhas.

"Edward." Chamei novamente, fazendo-o parar e olhar pra mim.

"Diga." Franziu as sobrancelhas também.

"Durma... durma comigo." Pedi, mordendo o lábio de nervosismo. Céus! Que ele não entendesse errado. É claro que eu não queria dormir num sentido homem e mulher com Edward, apenas queria-o ao meu lado. Um olhar de espanto passou pelo rosto dele e logo se desfez, transformando-se numa expressão satisfeita.

"Claro." Sorriu charmoso, me fazendo sorrir também.

Sentou-se na ponta inferior da cama, ficando de costas pra mim. Tirou os sapatos com paciência, tirando em seguida o casaco e a camisa, deixando-os todos organizados num canto do quarto. Avaliei cada contorno das torneadas costas de camarote, ficando deslumbrada. Que homem perfeito!

Apanhei minha calça de moletom e troquei-me por baixo do edredom, tirei meu casaco, ficando com a camisa de algodão branca que usei para ir ao shopping.

Edward esperou pacientemente que eu fizesse todo processo e então deitou-se ao meu lado, segurando minha mão.

Ousei-me a virar contra o corpo dele, encostando meu rosto em seu peito, apoiando minha barriga contra seu quadril. Os braços fortes dele me envolveram, ainda dando-me liberdade para mover-me levemente pela cama.

Fechei os olhos e sorri, sentindo a respiração dele contra meu rosto e seu coração contra meu ouvido. Conforme ele respirava, o movimento do corpo dele me ressonava com cuidado, dando-me uma ótima sensação.

Uma das minhas mãos alcançou o abajur e desligou a lâmpada, deixando-nos na paz do escuro.

* * *

**Bella POV**

_Os olhos escuros me encaravam com tanta ferocidade, fazendo-me dar passos para trás, tentando me desvencilhar; fugir._

_"Você pertence a mim!" Gritou, me fazendo estremecer. "Você e o moleque."_

_"Pare, Jacob." Implorei, assustada._

_"Você nunca vai conseguir fugir de mim, nunca! Eu vou te seguir até o último lugar da sua vida, vou te encontrar onde quer que seja." Afirmava com tanta convicção, tendo um sorriso doentio agora nos lábios._

_"Pare, pare." Eu sussurrava, começando a chorar. Segurei minha própria barriga, protegendo-a._

_"Eu vou matar qualquer um que entre no meu caminho, eu vou matar a sua família e a família do figurão." Aproximava-se de mim, conforme eu caminhava para trás. "Eu vou matar todos aqueles que você ama, vou matar Edward com todo prazer." Riu, me fazendo parar de andar, indo agora pra cima dele._

_"Eu jamais irei permitir." Tentei atacá-lo, mas as mãos grossas travaram contra meu pulso, segurando-me._

_"Se você não pode ser minha, não será de ninguém!" Avisou, me fazendo arregalar os olhos. "Se você tentar me impedir eu vou te matar e matar o seu filho também!" Gritou. Me mexi, tentando livrar-me dele enquanto ainda chorava._

"NÃO!" Gritei, virando meu corpo.

Senti o baque do chão frio contra a lateral do meu corpo, fazendo um enorme estrondo. Parei de me mexer, tentando respirar fundo. O ar dos meus pulmões faltou e eu apenas soltei um ruído da minha garganta desesperada procurando respirar.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Estava sentindo Bella inquieta entre meus braços, afrouxei-os, deixando que ela se mexesse com mais liberdade. Talvez ela estivesse inquieta pela falta de espaço.

Vigiei enquanto a via parar de se mexer. O corpo ficou tenso como uma pedra e então ela revirou-se de uma vez, caindo da cama. Tentei ainda de reflexo segurá-la pelo pulso, mas apenas agarrei o tecido do lençol.

O barulho do frágil corpo contra o chão foi assustador e eu saltei da cama, aterrorizado. Dei a volta na cama tão rapidamente, quase de uma forma absurda, alcançando-a.

Ela forçava o ar contra seus pulmões falhamente, fazendo um ruído alto e desesperador. Rezei para que ela não tivesse fraturado nada, porque eu afinal teria que mexer em seu corpo.

Virei Bella de barriga pra cima e encaixei meus lábios nos dela, forçando o ar contra seus pulmões três vezes, ouvindo o ruído se cessar. Sentei-a apoiada em meu braço enquanto ela tossia repetidamente, regularizando seu pulmão.

Levei meus dedos aos pés dela e os apertei, encarando-a.

"Sentiu?" Indaguei.

Acenou positivamente com a cabeça e eu suspirei aliviado; a coluna não havia sido fraturada. Continuei a observar seus sinais vitais enquanto esperava ela parar de tossir.

Encarei o tecido da calça, procurando sinais de sangue; nada. Levantei a camiseta de algodão e examinei a barriga gestante.

"Edward, meu filho!" Ela exclamou, desesperada.

"Se acalme, vai dar tudo certo." Minhas trêmulas mãos de médico apalparam o tecido da barriga de Bella, chegando à área que havia atingido o chão.

Bella gritou de dor, me fazendo parar e franzir as sobrancelhas. Meu Deus, algo poderia ter acontecido com o bebê.

Alcancei o telefone da mesa de cabeceira e liguei para meu pai, rapidamente. Os segundos pareciam horas enquanto eu encarava Bella ali sentada, aos prantos.

"Bella, por favor, confie em mim! Vai dar tudo certo, nada aconteceu com ele." Passei a mão com cuidado pela barriga dela, esperando que meu pai atendesse rápido naquela hora da madrugada. "Sente mais alguma coisa?"

"Não." Negou, segurando minha mão com força. "Não deixe que nada de mal aconteça com ele, Edward, não deixe!" Implorava entre os soluços, me assustando.

"Nunca, eu vou cuidar de vocês." Afirmei, tomando minha posição protetora.

Ela pareceu mais calma com aquilo, apesar de não soltar minha mão nem por meio segundo. Fiquei contando as semanas mentalmente, pensando em quão desesperador seria se Bella entrasse em trabalho de parto agora.

Dezoito, vinte, vinte e uma... vinte e três! Não era o suficiente.

Meu pai finalmente atendeu, finalizando a minha impaciência e desespero.

"Pai, preciso da sua ajuda." Pedi logo de cara. "Bella caiu, preciso ver se o bebê está bem."

"Edward, traga-a para cá. Tenho os equipamentos aqui e a emergência do hospital agora está caótica." Explicou o que eu já sabia, à essa hora maioria dos bons médicos estava em casa.

"Ok." Concordei e desliguei. "Bella, meu pai vai te examinarem casa." Avisei, vendo-a concordar.

Peguei-a em meus braços e levantei, preocupando-me só em pegar o casaco dela e a chave do carro. Eu tinha que cumprir minha promessa com Bella sobre o bebê ficar bem.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Meu pai e Emmett estavam na garagem, com uma maca pronta nas mãos. Tirei Bella do carro e a coloquei na maca, levantando-a junto a Emm enquanto Carlisle a examinava.

O choro dela era incessante e desesperador aos meus ouvidos, Bella segurava meu braço direito com força, tendo a certeza que eu estava ali ao seu lado.

"Shh, está tudo bem, não chore." Pedi, olhando-a com confiança.

Entramos pela porta do sótão da mansão da minha família, onde meu pai guardava alguns equipamentos de exame. Colocamos Bella sobre um leito, comecei a mover os equipamentos pela sala com a ajuda de Emm, colocando tudo disponível para que meu pai minuciosamente soubesse o que aconteceu.

"Como você caiu, Bella?" Carlisle indagou e eu a olhei, vendo um medo sem tamanho passar por trás dos olhos castanhos.

"Eu tive um sonho ruim, não me lembro direito." Passou uma das mãos pelo rosto até os cabelos, perturbada.

"Ela estava inquieta, revirando-se. Soltei-a para ver se a inquietude se cessava, mas Bella rolou pela cama e caiu." Expliquei com naturalidade. Emm me olhou com um olhar interesseiro e eu revirei os olhos. "Bateu o lado direito da barriga." Passei os dedos pela barriga dela. "Parece que não fraturou nada." Comentei.

"Não, aparentemente não. Não há sinais de batidas na cabeça, acho prejudicial expô-la a um raio-x tão desnecessário." Respirou fundo, olhando-a. "Vamos fazer um ultra-som, pra checar o bebê, ok?" Indagou meu pai, sorrindo.

Bella apenas acenou que sim e eu compreendi, sabendo que não fora apenas um sonho ruim.

"É normal ter sonhos e reações durante o sono no segundo trimestre de gravidez." Carlisle a tranqüilizou, mas mesmo assim eu não estava convencido que era tão normal assim.

"Preciso saber como meu filho está." Ela pediu, apertando os olhos. "Eu não me perdoaria se..."

"Shh." Vetei, não querendo ouvir o pior também. "Nada de mal acontecerá, prometo." Encostei meus lábios na testa dela e segurei sua trêmula mão.

Ela respirou fundo, segurando minha mão com força. Meu pai movimentou a máquina de ultra-som e a posicionou ao lado do leito de Bella. Ele hesitou por um instante e então eu o olhei.

"Quer fazer isso, filho?" Indagou, com um meio sorriso no rosto.

Um brilho de dúvida correu meu rosto. Neste momento eu fui rachado ao meio numa cruel dúvida entre o que fazer. Primeiro, eu tinha medo de ver o pior, e como se isso não bastasse, ter de contar para Bella. Eu jamais suportaria, mesmo que eu fosse médico e lidasse com isso muitas vezes durante minha carreira, agora era a minha pele.

Por outro lado, eu tinha vontade de conhecer a criança que eu já tanto amo. Ver o brilho de fascinação de Bella ao ver que está tudo bem, ao ver que é um lindo bebê. E também, penso em como conheci Bella; numa mesma sala de ultra-som. Seria muito bom dar um passo partindo do princípio. Seria especial para ela e também para mim.

"Tudo bem." Concordei, levando minha emoção à vitória sobre a razão.

"Não tema." Meu pai foi taxativo e eu assenti.

Carlisle e Emmett saíram da sala e eu me sentei ao lado de Bella, olhando-a por um bom tempo. Os primeiros raios de sol já ultrapassavam a fina cortina do sótão, iluminando o ambiente. Coloquei sua mão esquerda entre minhas duas mãos e a apertei, aproximando-me mais da cama, encostando minha testa em sua barriga com cuidado, respirando fundo.

"Está pronta?" Indaguei, levantando o rosto para olhá-la.

"Você está?" Sorriu levemente, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Não, meu coração está descontrolado." Comentei, sem graça, enquanto colocava uma das mãos dela sobre meu peito.

"Vamos ver nosso menino." Ela riu, apertando os olhos, deixando que uma lágrima escorresse. Comecei a rir também, sentindo-me agora muito melhor; uma sensação boa corria pelas minhas veias, fazendo com que eu ficasse eufórico, quase esquecendo tudo ao redor de mim e Bella.

"É um palpite?" Indaguei, sem conseguir parar de sorrir.

"Sim." Sorriu, arcando as sobrancelhas.

Respirei fundo pra fugir do meu egoísmo sobre um momento inesquecível e puxei a máquina, trazendo junto o líquido gelatinoso e frio. Levantei a blusa dela com cuidado e passei pela parte inferior da barriga, respirando fundo. Passei o mostrador pela barriga dela, esperando que as imagens aparecessem na tela.

Então lá estava; um lindo bebê se mexendo e saudável. Os batimentos cardíacos estavam regulares e sinfônicos, formando uma melodia agradável de se ouvir, me fazendo sorrir com todas as forças.

"Ele é lindo." Comentei, olhando agora para Bella. Ela chorava livremente, com um sorriso no rosto, moldando a perfeita contradição. Com minha mão livre segurei a dela, sentindo meus olhos umedecerem. Céus! Aquela criança era meu filho! Não de sangue, mas eu já o amava como se fosse parte de mim.

"É um menino?" Ela indagou com um tom de convicção; eu nem precisaria responder.

"Sim." Concordei, rindo. "Perfeito e saudável." Reafirmei, vendo-a respirar fundo e sorrir.

"Nosso menino." Sussurrou entre os lábios, rindo. "Ele está bem!" Exclamou.

"Sim, está." Reafirmei, parando o mostrador numa posição boa. "Olhe; os braços, o rosto." Apontava pela tela, vendo-a rir.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Resfoleguei, rindo. Meu Deus, a ficha caiu de vez! Minha barriga era um lembrete de todos os dias sobre uma vida estar crescendo dentro de mim, mas vê-lo de fato, ver os braços, as pernas, todos os detalhes me davam a certeza da dádiva sobre ser mãe. Além disso, eu podia tanto reconhecer Edward naquela criança...

Ficamos por alguns minutos ali contemplando os detalhes do bebê até que Alice bateu à porta, entrando.

"Bella!" Exclamou, alcançando minha cama com rapidez. "Como você está?" Indagou, passando a mão pelos meus cabelos.

"Estou bem agora, foi só um susto." Sorri, segurando a mão fina de Alice com carinho.

"E que susto!" Rosalie entrou pelo quarto também, com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Como tá o moleque?" Emmett indagou, com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

Olhei em volta e vi todos lá; Rose, Emm, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle e Edward. Não pude deixar de sorrir ao ver toda minha família lá, preocupada e presente. Neste momento senti falta de Charlie, ele devia estar preocupado comigo, há meses eu não mandava notícias. Queria também que ele estivesse aqui, mesmo que contra esta gravidez, eu sabia que meu pai também já amava aquele neto.

"Está tudo bem." Edward afirmou, sorrindo.

"É um menino." Complementei, sorrindo também.

"Eu sabia!" Esme riu, aproximando-se. "Quando estava grávida de Edward, o formato da minha barriga era muito parecido com o seu; mais acentuada na frente." Comentou, fazendo-me lembrar de outro fato.

O noivado de Alice era amanhã, não podia contar para Edward hoje, tinha medo de estragar a alegria dela. Então tive a certeza de que contaria depois do casamento, que seria no próximo fim de mês.

Sim, Alice teria o noivado mais rápido da história. Porém, a festa seria para reunir toda a família e fazer Alice feliz. Porque eu digo; se há algo que pode fazer aquele pequeno furacão feliz, é uma festa.

"Eu irei para o noivado amanhã, Alice, fique tranqüila." Sorri, feliz por ir também.

"Fique de repouso hoje e amanhã estará liberada para ir." Carlisle me avisou e eu consenti.

"Com restrições, claro." Edward advertiu e todos riram, vendo-o fazer uma carranca.

"Relaxe, Edward, Bella provou hoje não ser de porcelana." Emmett caçoou e eu ri também. "Essa manchinha provou ser muito forte." Sorriu pra mim.

"Vamos ficar com você hoje, para observarmos; só por precaução." Rose segurou minha mão e eu sorri. Precisava mesmo conversar com ela...

"Alice, eu sei que você está atolada em tarefas com a proximidade do casamento, juro que não ficarei chateada se não puder ficar comigo hoje." Estendi a outra mão para Alice, vendo-a sorrir.

"Own Bella, eu queria tanto ficar!" Exclamou, num tom de criança. "Juro que passo mais tarde para te ver. Ah! E amanhã venho te buscar para o ritual pré-noivado." Riu. Eu ri também, pensando estar sendo tratada como se eu fosse noivar.

Ah, quem me dera.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Todos saíram da sala para preparar o café, só Rose ficou comigo. Ela entendia e decifrava muito bem quando eu precisava falar com ela.

"Rose, um problema aconteceu." Comecei, respirando fundo.

"Claro que sim, Bells, você caiu da cama." Ela arcou as sobrancelhas, soando como óbvia.

"Não este, um bem pior!" Choraminguei. "Jacob está na cidade."

"Desgraçado!" Exclamou, arregalando os olhos claros. "E o que ele quer?"

"Ele acha que estou com Edward apenas pelo dinheiro dele, Jacob quer que eu dê o golpe em Edward e fuja com ele para Forks novamente." Expliquei, sentindo calafrios só de lembrar.

"Ótimo, você disse que não e fim de história." Rose foi taxativa e eu suspirei.

"Ele me ameaçou. Estou nas mãos dele, ainda não contei nada a Edward e tenho medo que Jacob o faça antes." Passei as mãos pelo rosto, pensando em quão terrível isso seria.

"Já passou da hora de você contar ao Ed a verdade, pare de fugir Bells, que droga!" Bufou, me dando uma bronca.

"Eu tentei na noite passada!" Gesticulei, estendendo as mãos. "Mas estávamos cansados e ele deixou para depois. Então o acidente, não pude contar. Amanhã o noivado de Alice, não posso contar nada ainda Rose, tenho medo de arruinar não só minha relação com Edward, mas também a festa e a felicidade de Alice." Respirei fundo.

"Ok, então temos um problema." Rose parou por um instante, pensando. "E se você contar depois do casamento?" Indagou.

"Seria bom, a não ser que Jacob seja mais rápido." Choraminguei, apertando meus dedos contra a palma da mão.

"Eu serei mais rápida que Jacob." Levantou uma das sobrancelhas, passando um brilho de solução em sua expressão.

"Como?" Perguntei.

"Esse acidente é uma ótima desculpa para que eu fique ao seu lado 24 horas por dia até o casamento. Se Jacob aparecer, eu o boto para correr." Riu, satisfeita. "A verdade Bella, é que ele só está fazendo isso porque você está sozinha e acuada. Assim que Edward ficar sabendo ele esfregará tudo na cara de Jacob e se livrará de vez desse pesadelo!" Exclamou. "Não se preocupe, eu estarei por perto caso ele resolva dar uma passada." Piscou, me fazendo rir também.

"Você não existe, Rose." Segurei as mãos dela, rindo.

"Mas você tem que me prometer que contará ao Edward assim que o casamento acabar." Pediu sinceramente, me fazendo respirar fundo.

"Ok, eu já me convenci que fugir não é a melhor solução, e quanto mais rápido eu contar melhor será." Concordei, vendo-a sorrir. "E você tem que me prometer que não contará nada a Emmett até lá, por favor!" Pedi. "Sei que você não mente para ele, mas Edward saber primeiro e por mim é importantíssimo."

"Ótimo, combinado." Estendeu a mão pra mim, risonha. "Cumprimente sua nova guarda-costas-extra-secreta."

Apertei a mão dela, rindo também.

* * *

Gente, eu demorei cinco mil anos, eu sei...

Meu computador resolveu me sacanear u.u e eu fiquei sem poder postar. Agora com os estudos e o trabalho vou demorar um pouco com os posts, desculpem =/

Obrigada a quem tem paciencia e ainda acompanha a fic, espero que gostem.

Beijos =*


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Após um dia cheio de mimos e carinho de toda família, a manhã do noivado havia chegado. Eu tinha dormido no antigo quarto de Edward, e ele, no chão.

O dia amanheceu ensolarado e perfeito para o noivado. Apesar do inverno, a temperatura estava amena e agradável, o que provavelmente deixou Alice muito feliz.

Tomei um café muito vigiado e controlado, composto de frutas, pães, sucos, geléias e tudo que uma grávida tem direito. A família de Edward era maravilhosa, todos estavam eufóricos com o noivado de Alice, e pela janela da cozinha eu já podia ver a festa sendo arrumada.

Alice não demorou a chegar com Rose, vesti uma roupa confortável e aberta, aliviando meu calor. Nos reunimos todos na sala para as últimas combinações e direcionamentos de Alice, fazendo Jasper quase enlouquecer.

"Papai, por favor, cuide de tudo enquanto eu me arrumo." Ela pediu a Carlisle que apenas sorriu, concordando. "Então acho que é isso. Eu, Rose, Bella e mamãe vamos nos arrumar e voltamos só na hora da festa, Soledad ficará para cuidar de vocês, para que fiquem arrumados e bonitos!" Recomendou, fazendo o ensonado Emmett resmungar.

Soledad era como uma governanta na casa dos Cullen, apesar do enorme carinho que tinham pela porto-riquenha. Ela havia praticamente criado Edward, Alice e Emmett junto à Esme e até hoje a ajudava com os assuntos de família.

"Alice, cuide de Bella. Não deixe de..." Edward começou, taxativo.

"Já sei, já sei!" Ela exclamou, balançando a mão. "Sentá-la, hidratá-la, alimentá-la, colocar as pernas dela para cima, não usar produtos químicos fortes, bla bla bla." Caçoou, rindo. "Eu vou cuidar dela, apenas relaxe e fique lindo para estar ao lado da Bella." Piscou, vendo-o rir contrariado.

Despedi-me dele com um abraço demorado e um beijo na bochecha. Despedi-me também de todos os homens da casa e de Soledad, que me abraçou.

"Gosto muito de ti, menina." A velha senhora sorriu, me fazendo sorrir também. Ela ficou nas pontas dos pés para chegar a altura do meu ouvido. "Sei que vai fazer meu menino muito feliz com este filho que dará a ele." E então voltou ao chão, me deixando estupefata.

Alice me puxou e eu saí pela porta, ainda pensando. Não era possível alguém saber de algo, disso eu tinha certeza. Essa conversa me provava que Soledad era muito sábia e que percebeu o quanto Edward era apegado a mim e ao meu filho.

Ou havia algo mais.

Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos quando dei de cara com um porsche amarelo estacionado. Alice sorriu marota e eu arregalei os olhos.

"Wow!" Comentei. "É realmente chocante." Ri também.

"Edward me deu há dois meses, insisti tanto!" Apertou o 'beep' do alarme e as portas se abriram. Eu fui atrás com Esme, Rose foi no passageiro e Alice dirigindo.

Fomos conversando animadamente pelo caminho, estávamos todas ansiosas pela festa. Eu estava ansiosa para ver Edward vestido ao meu lado, porém não muito animada por Tanya ir ao casamento.

Chegamos ao salão mais luxuoso de São Francisco. Descemos, sendo recebidas com toda atenção e simpatia, me deixando um pouco acanhada.

Reparei que nossos vestidos já estavam lá a nossa espera e pareciam ter sido minuciosamente combinados com o penteado, cor de unhas e tudo! Nossos sapatos estavam lá também, e eu quase podia ter certeza de que as jóias também estavam, apesar de eu não ter comprado nada.

Foram sessões de massagem, relaxamento, hidratação e absolutamente tudo que era possível. Após os cabelos estarem semi-prontos fomos levadas a um salão no fundo, onde nos vestiríamos.

Nos vestimos, os últimos detalhes foram feitos e voilá; 4 mulheres lindas na frente do espelho.

Eu quase não me reconhecia; a maquiagem e o cabelo me deixaram natural e bonita.

Esme estava na ponta, o vestido[/link] azul e roxo estava esvoaçante, mostrando os sapatos liláses, o cabelo estava solto e natural, com alguns cachos para dar volume. A maquiagem simples, porém linda, e um conjunto de jóias sugilite.

Depois estava Rose, com um vestido rosa choque rendado na cintura, sapatos pratas combinando com os brincos de diamante. O penteado era mais complexo e detalhado, dando um charme final à roupa.

Então eu; um vestido verde petróleo acinturado acima da minha barriga de grávida, ficando solto logo abaixo, me deixando confortável. Os sapatos eram verdes também, porém de salto baixo, me dando segurança e mais conforto. Edward novamente me surpreendeu com um conjunto de esmeraldas, cuidadosamente entregue para Alice sem que eu soubesse. Meu cabelo estava solto e cacheado, somente com a franja presa, a maquiagem estava em tons perolizados e naturais.

Alice estava deslumbrante. Vestia um vestido rosa claro, todo bordado no busto e esvoaçante. Usava um conjunto lindíssimo de brincos de ouro e um _Dior _rosa, da cor do vestido. O cabelo estava solto e natural, apenas cacheado. A maquiagem era mais marcante, porém ainda delicada e natural, nada fugindo dos padrões 'Alice'

Uma limusine nos buscou, reparei que já eram cinco horas e o sol ainda estava agradável e alto, nos esquentando. Paramos em frente à casa dos Cullen, descendo do carro. Poucos próximos convidados haviam chegado, e logo Edward, Emmett, Jasper e Carlisle vieram nos receber. Alice recebia os últimos retoques dentro do carro.

Edward estendeu a mão para que eu descesse e só então eu reparei o quão perfeito ele estava; um terno preto liso com uma gravata listrada em preto e cinza perolizado. Eu já havia o visto vestido, mas agora arrumado e pronto ele estava simplesmente irresistível. Ele me mediu de cima abaixo, sorrindo enquanto isso.

"Você está linda!" Exclamou, levando os lábios até minha mão.

"Você também está." Sorri, envergonhada.

Carlisle e Emmett fizeram o mesmo com Esme e Rosalie – respectivamente – mostrando a perfeita harmonia entre as roupas dos casais.

Alice desceu do carro com a ajuda de Jasper e então estava tudo pronto para começar a festa.

* * *

Os convidados começavam a chegar aos poucos, alguns velhos amigos, parentes, colegas de trabalho e logo a festa ficou cheia. Eu me sentava de tempos em tempos, aproveitando pra conversar tranquilamente com Edward, Rose ou Emm, que estavam sempre por perto. Alice tentava ficar próximo o maior tempo possível, mas ela deveria dar atenção aos convidados, bem como Esme e Carlisle.

Os pais de Rose e Jasper estavam lá também, mais recatados que os Cullen, porém tão simpáticos quanto. Levantei-me por mais um tempo, andando de um lado para o outro com Edward ao meu lado, sempre querendo saber como eu estava.

Os amigos médicos de Carlisle e Edward logo chegaram. Fiquei com medo das apresentações, de como Edward me apresentaria.

"Essa é Bella." Ele disse simplesmente, mas num tom carinhoso que sempre me fazia sorrir.

"Ela é linda." Harrison Sand disse, com um sorriso no rosto.

"Com certeza." Edward enlaçou uma das mãos na minha cintura e eu corei, sem jeito.

A conversa fluiu entre eu e os amigos dele, todos médicos renomados e de alto padrão, sempre simpáticos e sorridentes.

Edward olhou para o lado e logo sua mandíbula se travou, num tom de insatisfação. Olhei na mesma direção e vi uma figura loira e alta; lindíssima. Tinha o mesmo estilo de Rosalie, menos marcante, porém muito glamurosa. Rose olhou também e sua expressão se tornou uma carranca, cruzando os braços. Eu não precisava olhar novamente pra saber quem era...

Tanya. Num vestido em tons de roxo e rosa lindíssimo, marcando sua curvada silhueta. O sapato roxo era belíssimo, combinava perfeitamente com o vestido e deixava a figura loira mais altiva. O cabelo estava solto e cacheado, com uma flor arrumando-o atrás da orelha, deixando-a mais natural ainda. Por fim um conjunto de jóias em ouro acentuando o longo pescoço.

Ela andou vagarosamente até Edward e eu. A cada passo que ela dava eu pensava em muitas formas de agir, mas por fim resolvi deixar meu coração falar, ficando tranqüila.

"Edward, como vai?" Estendeu a mão para ele, sorrindo. A beleza dela era imensamente invejável, a figura dela se destacava entre os homens perceptivamente, me deixando sem graça.

"Olá, Tanya." Ele abriu um meio-sorriso, apertando a mão dela com delicadeza. "Vou bem, obrigado." A mão que estava na minha cintura não saiu dali e eu apertei meus dedos, encarando ora ele, ora ela.

"Eu a conheço?" Indagou, olhando pra mim com um sorriso sincero no rosto.

"Não, esta é Bella, a mulher da qual eu te falei." Ele nos apresentou e ela estendeu a mão para mim, me cumprimentando também.

"Muito prazer." Educadamente falei, sorrindo.

"O prazer é meu." Tanya me olhava fixamente e eu podia perceber que ela encarava minha barriga discretamente, fazendo contas e mais contas em sua cabeça, levando-a a acreditar que Edward já havia me engravidado antes de se casarem.

"Eu o conheci há pouco tempo, no dia do acidente com o letreiro." Expliquei – talvez erroneamente – num tom nervoso. Ela continuou a encarar minha barriga, perdendo um pouco a compostura.

"Tanya." Edward chamou. "Espero que não esteja pensando mal da Bella."

"Claro que não!" Negou rapidamente, balançando as mãos. "Desculpe se a ofendi." As finas mãos dela alcançaram as minhas, apertando-as brevemente. "E a você também, Edward, desculpe se te ofendi também. Sei que foi um homem respeitoso enquanto estávamos casados, o que se passa na sua vida depois do divórcio não é um problema meu." As mãos dela passaram das minhas para as de Edward e eu senti uma pontada de raiva, de... ciúmes.

"Tanya." Rose – agora ao meu lado – cumprimentou com um sorriso visivelmente falso, até para um cego.

"Como vai, Rosalie?" As mãos dela soltaram as de Edward para estenderem para Rose, que negou o cumprimento, dando-a um beijo em cada bochecha num tom de asco.

"Vou muito bem, você também, pelo visto." Riu, deixando eu e Edward desconsertados. Rose era realmente boa no assunto 'inimizades', ainda mais quando a beleza de Tanya concorria com a dela na festa.

"É, estou bem sim." Tanya não perdeu o jogo de cintura, retribuindo toda falsidade. Ela olhou em volta e sorriu. "Vou cumprimentar Alice pela festa; está tudo lindo." Deu um ultimo e discreto olhar para Edward – que não passou despercebido por mim – e eu senti mais uma vez aquela pontada. "Com licença."

"Toda, querida." Rose forçou um novo falso sorriso e eu sorri, agora achando graça.

"Ela é linda." Comentei, assim que Tanya saiu.

"Ela é uma cobra; um lobo na pele de cordeiro." Rose esbravejou, me fazendo rir. "Não suporto vê-la perto de você, Bella, tentando se fazer de boazinha."

"Acalme-se Rose, está tudo bem." Eu ria ainda, reparando que Edward estava muito calado ao meu lado.

"Vou ficar de olho em Emmett, do jeito que essa cobra é, irá procurar graça com ele." Os olhos claros queimavam em ciúmes e eu não pude evitar o riso. "Não sei o que Edward viu nesse esqueleto loiro." Resmungou, enquanto caminhava até Emmett que conversava do outro lado do jardim.

Eu continuei rindo, parando para olhar Edward. Ele estava pensativo e calado, olhando para um ponto fixo na grama.

"O que há, Edward?" Levei meus dedos até o queixo dele, fazendo-o olhar para mim.

"Venha, sente-se aqui." Chamou, nos levando até uma das mesas. Sentei-me ao lado dele, segurando suas mãos.

"Qual o problema? Bem... Tanya mexeu com..." Comecei, decepcionada.

"Não, claro que não." Negou rapidamente, com sinceridade. "Preciso te contar algo."

"Sou toda a ouvidos." Me ajeitei na cadeira, acomodando melhor minha barriga.

"Sobre o que Tanya disse... sobre ser respeitoso." Atrapalhou-se entre as palavras, de uma forma como eu nunca vi.

"Você já traiu Tanya?" Indaguei calmamente, sem me incomodar com este fato.

"Sim e não." Explicou, me deixando confusa. "Eu não estava casado com ela ainda, foi na minha despedida de solteiro. Eu te contei no dia do acidente..." Disse.

Eu fiquei sem reação alguma. Meu rosto não deveria expressar nada naquela hora e eu apenas fiquei calada, esperando que ele continuasse.

"Não foi só carnal, foi uma mulher que mudou muito na minha vida." Seus olhos brilhavam, de uma forma que não me incomodava.

"Uma mulher?" Indaguei, respirando fundo.

"É. Por mais louco que isso pareça, eu não sei o nome dela, nem nunca vi seu rosto, quanto menos sei quem a trouxe para minha festa. Foi a melhor noite da minha vida, passei os meses seguintes numa esperança eterna de conhecê-la, não conseguia me apaixonar por mulher nenhuma." Ele respirou fundo também e eu fiquei calada, novamente sem reação. "Então veio você." Sorriu, agora olhando para mim.

Eu sorri também e corei, olhando para os olhos verdes radiantes.

"Você acabou com meus dias de escuridão." Explicou, inclinando-se levemente em minha direção. "Tenho medo que esteja pensando mal de mim agora, mas não podia mentir." Fechou os olhos e encostou a testa na minha.

"Não." Neguei, fechando os olhos também. "Eu conheço seu caráter, Edward, sei o que se passa no seu coração."

"Só você sabe." Abriu os olhos, segurando meu rosto. "Porque só você soube lidar com ele, só você soube conquistá-lo." Eu abri os olhos também, sentindo um nervoso subir pela minha garganta. "Eu estou apaixonado por você, Bella." Se declarou, me deixando trêmula dos pés à cabeça.

Fiquei calada por um tempo, apenas contemplando os olhos verdes olharem os meus, com uma sinceridade arrebatadora, fazendo meu coração disparar.

"Eu também, Edward." Comecei, sorrindo. "Eu também estou apaixonada por você." Deixei escapar entre meus lábios, vendo-o sorrir absurdamente.

Fechei os olhos, sentindo as mãos quentes dele alcançarem minha nuca, puxando-me para mais perto.

Nossos lábios se encontraram e eu senti um choque. Uma exterminadora sensação se apoderou do meu corpo, me deixando completamente entregue a Edward, me trazendo a felicidade completa naquele momento. Eu levei minhas mãos ao rosto dele, passando meus dedos pelos perfeitos traços, segurando o terno dele com sutileza com a outra mão, temendo que ele fugisse de mim.

Aproveitei aquele beijo, sabendo que fora um dos melhores momentos de toda minha vida.

Nossos lábios se separaram, mas nossas testas voltaram a se encostar. Olhei em volta por um instante e percebi uma ótima vibração vinda de todos, que pareciam ansiar tanto por esse momento quanto eu.

Alice veio até nós, nos abraçando. Abracei-a, mesmo com minha barriga entre aquele abraço, passando os dedos pela pele delicada das costas dela.

"Vocês não poderiam me dar presente melhor de noivado." Cochichou entre nós e eu sorri, aliviada.

Um fotógrafo se aproximou e tiramos uma foto juntos, deixando Alice mais feliz ainda. Por fim, ela pediu ao fotógrafo que tirasse uma foto minha e de Edward juntos, me deixando totalmente sem graça. Ele me abraçou com sutileza, depositando a palma da mão em minha barriga, abrindo um largo sorriso. Eu coloquei meu braço sobre o dele, inevitavelmente sorrindo.

A recepção dos convidados passou tranqüila, fui apresentada a mais alguns médicos influentes, alguns acionistas amigos de Edward e Carlisle, alguns amigos próximos. Em alguns momentos eu me senti cansada, logo Edward e ou Rose sentavam-se comigo, conversando sobre eventualidades.

Alice e Jasper foram se preparar para a cerimônia de noivado e eu fui ajudar Esme com os preparativos e organização, tendo Edward sempre próximo. Um carpete luxuoso estendido embaixo de uma tenda branca de seda deixava o solo mais confortável e mais acessível para nossos saltos.

Os padrinhos e madrinhas se reuniram no centro do jardim, na estrutura montada. Jasper já estava lá também, no silencioso nervoso que o consumia, e eu senti uma estranha vontade de me aproximar dele, apenas para conversar.

"Jazz." Chamei, me aproximando.

"Olá Bella." Abriu um singelo sorriso e eu sorri também.

"Pode parecer pretensão minha dizer que você está morrendo de nervoso." Juntei minhas mãos, vendo-o sorrir mais.

"Achei que ninguém perceberia." Os lábios se juntaram num sorriso nervoso, olhando agora para mim.

"Acho que ninguém percebeu." Comentei. "Não está evidente." Ri levemente. "Se acalme, fique tranqüilo, você já é parte dessa família." Coloquei a mão sobre o ombro dele.

"Você também é." Ele virou o rosto pra mim e sorriu, uma expressão pura e sincera, que me fez sorrir também ali.

A música cessou e outra começou, eu voltei para o lado de Edward enquanto Jasper ia buscar Alice na entrada do Jardim.

Alice vestia um vestido bege frente única, com tulipas pintadas de vinho, à mão, na barra sereia. Os brincos eram de rubi, lindos, combinavam com o sapato de cetim vinho com um laço do lado esquerdo do pé.

Ela estava deslumbrante, mesmo que o visual fosse simples, Alice estava perfeita naquele vestido. Os olhos de Jasper brilhavam e eu não podia deixar de sorrir, vendo meus olhos ficarem marejados.

Ah! Como eu queria me casar na igreja, ter um bonito noivado, alguém pra começar a vida, viajar, ter filhos. Mesmo que eu tivesse feito essas etapas fora de ordem, eu ainda tinha a incansável esperança de que alguém aceitasse minha condição de vida, escondendo-me dos meus problemas, e me ajudasse a resolvê-los.

"Amo-te tanto, meu amor; não cante. O humano coração com mais verdade. Amo-te como amigo e como amante, numa sempre diversa realidade. Amo-te afim, de um calmo amor prestante e te amo além, presente na saudade. Amo-te, enfim, com grande liberdade dentro da eternidade e a cada instante." Jazz terminou de recitar logo que eu percebi que estava chorando.

Edward me olhava com atenção, com um meio sorriso no rosto. A mão que estava sob minha cintura acariciou minha silhueta vagarosamente, eu encostei-me sobre o peito dele e sorri, sem graça por estar chorando.

A cerimônia foi algo simples e rápido, alguns votos foram trocados, Carlisle fez um rápido discurso e a festa continuou. Uma mesa foi organizada para a família e então nos sentamos lá.

Eu estava me sentindo um pouco cansada daquele salto alto o dia todo, minha cabeça estava um pouco pesada e eu queria mesmo me sentar. Sentamos e logo a noite caiu, as luzes foram acesas e o jardim logo se iluminou, preparando o cenário da festa que continuaria pela noite toda.

Alice trouxe um pequeno banquinho e o colocou embaixo da mesa, para que eu pudesse apoiar meus pés que estavam ameaçando a inchar. O jantar foi servido aos convidados e eu comi com a fome de uma grávida.

Eu, Edward, Rose e Emmett conversávamos animadamente sobre o casamento que seria em um mês; Edward tentava especular discretamente Rose sobre meu vestido e ela se divertia diante da curiosidade dele.

"O-oh." Coloquei a mão sobre minha barriga, respirando fundo.

"O que foi, Bella?" Rose me olhou imediatamente e as risadas se cessaram. Os olhares preocupados viraram-se para mim, e só se desfizeram quando eu sorri abertamente.

"Nada, me desculpem. É só... ele chutou." Ri. Rose levou uma hesitante mão até minha barriga.

"Posso sentir?" Pediu, encarando a bola de futebol que eu carregava por baixo do vestido.

"Claro." Afirmei, segurando a mão dela. Gravidez não é como os filmes; não é nada confortável mil mãos sobre sua barriga, é terrível. Sua pele fica sensível, o atrito não é nada legal. Quer dizer, exceto por Edward, que tinha uma sutileza absurda em tocar minha barriga.

Apesar de tudo isso, eu ignorei o desconforto de Rose apalpando minha barriga. Meu filho tratou de responder, chutando do lado de dentro, fazendo o olhar de Rose brilhar.

"Ele sempre faz isso?" Perguntou ela, espantada.

"Não." Ri levemente. "É que por eu ter ficado de pé e todo o barulho, pessoas conversando e a música, ele ficou agitado."

"Parece que temos um boêmio." Emmett comentou, me fazendo rir mais ainda. "'Tá dançando dentro da barriga da mãe, já."

"Parece que sim." Concordei.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Eu e Bella ficamos no casamento até tarde. Era óbvio que Bella estava segurando seu cansaço ao máximo para ficar ao lado de Alice, e apesar do sorriso que ela carregava, o seu corpo denunciava a exaustão.

Avisei meus pais que estava indo para casa e nos despedimos de todos, havia apenas alguns poucos convidados na festa, e eu prometi voltar no dia seguinte para poder ajudar com a organização e almoçar com meus pais.

Bella andou descalça pelo gramado, segurando a barra do vestido. Eu sorri com o alívio que ela sentiu assim que tirou os pés do salto e pisou na grama fresca, respirando fundo.

Abri a porta do Volvo para ela e entramos, a noite já estava ficando muito fria e por isso liguei o ar condicionado do carro. Ela me olhou assim que entrou no carro, os olhos estavam cansados, mas o sorriso estava imbatível, brilhando para mim.

Eu me inclinei e beijei sua testa, passando em seguida para um rápido beijo na boca. Ela sorriu mais uma vez e eu me iluminei, sorrindo também.

Liguei o carro, saindo. Procurei não puxar nenhum assunto com Bella, porque eu sabia que ela dormiria assim que eu ligasse o carro. Apoiou as mãos na lateral do banco e se apoiou no vidro, cochilando. Eu reclinei o banco até que ela ficasse deitada e botei o paletó do meu terno sobre ela assim que paramos no primeiro farol.

Gastamos vinte minutos para chegar ao meu apartamento. Eu estacionei o carro e peguei Bella no colo, vendo-a abrir os olhos levemente.

"Não, Edward." Negou, sonolenta. "Sua costela ainda não está totalmente..."

"Shh, não se preocupe." Sorri. "Você não está pesada."

"Oh ok, estou pesando quase duas toneladas e você sendo gentil." Resmungou, fechando os olhos e recostando-se em meu ombro.

Eu não pude deixar de rir com o senso ranzinza preocupado de Bella, ela era realmente impossível.

Chegamos ao apartamento e eu entrei em um dilema; onde eu a colocaria para dormir?

Depois do episódio desastroso de Bella caindo da minha cama, eu resolvi a colocar em seu próprio quarto, colocando-a por baixo do grosso edredom.

"Edward?" Ela me chamou assim que virei as costas para sair do quarto.

"Hm?" Parei, virando-me para ela.

"Por que aqui?" Indagou, sentando-se na cama. A expressão dela estava confusa e eu no fundo compreendia; eu havia a beijado hoje e estava a tratando de diferente forma do que antes, quando não havíamos nos beijado.

"Não é nada." Sorri. "Apenas pensei que você fosse ficar mais confortável com o espaço. Estou com medo de você cair novamente." Expliquei, vendo-a respirar fundo. "Mas se quiser vir para cá, não tem problema." Cocei minha nuca, sem graça.

"Eu já vou." Avisou, levantando-se e abrindo o armário. Eu saí do quarto e fui para o meu, trocando meu terno por um pijama confortável. Esperei sentado na cama até que Bella aparecesse, vestindo um largo moletom preto, sorrindo, coçando um dos olhos.

"Venha." Chamei, abrindo meus braços. Ela sentou-se entre minhas pernas, me abraçando com força. Eu respirei fundo, abraçando-a também, recostando-me à cabeceira. Céus! Como era bom tê-la assim...

* * *

Gente =]

Volteei, finalmente! Eu já disse que a vida tava uma correria; e ela continua na mesma! HAHAHA mas consegui postar.

Espero que gostem. Obrigada pelas reviews, fiquei MUITO MUITO MUITO MUITO feliz! =D

Beijos =***

* * *

_Nina._


End file.
